New Identity
by good good goood bye
Summary: COMPLETE!Sequel to Heartbreaks,I suggest read that before this one:Robin and Starfire are finally happy together,now that Slade is gone.But is he?No,and now,he wants revenge.What trouble await our Titan couple now?And what is up with the new girl?
1. Prologue:I want Revenge

Hey, its been awhile since Heartbreaks and I know I said I was going to wait until summer, and I am, but I'm going to give you guys a little prequel.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
New Identity  
  
Prologue  
  
*Guess in who's POV*  
  
So they are happy, huh?  
  
This makes it better to crush them.   
  
Destroy.  
  
Break.  
  
I don't like to lose. I hate it. It makes me feel weak, and I know I am not weak. Ever since I was old enough to walk, I always had a feeling to win everything. Spelling bees, soccer games, basketballs games, track meets, and I even needed to beat other for valedictorian. Everything.   
  
Now, I needed to win something else. I don't know what was it about him, but it was his determination and skills that brought me closer. I needed to win him. He would be like a son to me. He reminds me so much of my own son, wherever he is, I know he would be just like Robin. I tried everything, blackmail, different villians, even a trade for his precious love. But noo! They decided to fight me.  
  
And I lost.  
  
I hate losing.  
  
  
  
I will get my revenge. They don't know when, they don't know how, and they don't know where, but revenge will be mine.  
  
I doubt they know that I am still alive.   
  
They almost defeated me. It was close. When that wench, Starfire froze me with the dead Iceblade's gun, I was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to defend myself. But I was able to see. I watched Robin pick up the laser, and aim it at my head.  
  
I was ready for the death.   
  
But it never came.   
  
I opened my eyes. I saw every single Titan on the floor, unconscious. I saw the paramedics pick them all up, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin.I saw the smoke coming from my head. I wondered why I wasn't dead. Then I realized my mask protected me. True, the laser came in contact with my forehead, but it never made it past my skull. Other paramedics came, and took me for dead. They locked me in a freezer room. I easily escaped, swiftly, without a trace. They all belive me to be dead, so they don't know of my escape.  
  
No one does.   
  
I left my mask and suit on another body, and I was free to go.   
  
And now I am free to make my revenge.  
  
And now, Starfire and Robin, I will get even.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
oooohhh, yeah, this is the prologue, now you'll have to wait till the summer, because i will be working on another fic, and it wont be TT fic.  
  
pleez let me know how it turned out. 


	2. New Strangers

Due to much complaint on the whole waiting for another chap thing, I've decided to use my free time today to at least put up the second chapter, so I can cease the threats i know will come if I wait till summer, WHICH IS ONLY FOUR WEEKS AWAY! OH YEA!*dances on desk*.........ahem, anyways, glad you all liked the the prolougue, and now, if you all know me, i will start off with the credits.  
  
  
  
chap is dedicated to....  
  
~writer of love 17-thank you for the encouragement, glad to know you like the beginning, to be honest, i was worried, but thank you! *sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~mi/ri-glad to know you guys are still reading my fics, makes me feel loved!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~moezy-chan -I'm sorry!*holds hands up in defense* but no worries, this chapter will hopefully make up for almost making you wait! *sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~starsbunny-i ant to thank you for two things, updating your fic, and reading mine, seriously, thank you! hope you like!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~chibi-naiome -yay! my loyalest reviewer has yet to fail me! thank you for reviewing! and you won't have to wait long for the fic! just maybe a couple of weeks.....anywho, have some roses!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Tengu Queen-thank you for liking the prologue(i swear, i spell that word different everytime -_-;;) and hope you like thgis chpater! summer's almost here, yay!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Flying Star *tltsi*-yay! another one of my favorite reviewers! dont worry about the wait! more chapters will come....in weeks.....have some roses, they smell nice!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~kb-thanks, i hope u like! *sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~TribeKitten-thank you, thats so sweet!I hope you like more of my work!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~ Star Light-thank you so much! WOW! thank you, your review really made my day!(i was up since 5am to go to a track meet, and i didnt get home till 5pm, so i was in a really crappy mood-_-)thank you for enjoying my writting, it means alot to me*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
Ok, now here's Chapter Two, its a bit shorter than I wanted, but my bro wants to register, and he wants the computer, so I wanted to update soon!  
  
New Identity  
  
New Strangers  
  
The Titans have lived pretty peacefully for the last year. There wasn't much criminal activity ever since Slade was out of the picture. Robin and Starfire have never been happier, always smiling and kissing every chance they get. Cyborg has found someone who looks past his half-robot problem, Ashley, a sixteen year old, who was a bit snobby, but Cyborg overlooked it. Even Raven and Beastboy, who were expressing their feelings are a couple. Unfortunately, they aren't perfect.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't get so jealous all the time, we wouldn't argue all the time!" Raven yelled from across the Titan living room, at Beastboy, who seemed to be turning red from it all.  
  
"I don't get jealous ALL THE TIME!" Beastboy yelled back.  
  
"You're practically green with envy!"  
  
"HELLO! I'M ALWAYS GREEN!" Beasboy waved his hands in fustration.  
  
"Well, you acted like a jealous jerk!"Raven said.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't getting cozy with Aqualad, I wouldn't have acted like a jerk!"Beastboy commented back.  
  
"OH PLEASE! I was not, I repeat not, 'getting cozy' with Aqualad!He was just here and no one else was home, so we decided to watch a movie!"  
  
"Yeah, he probaly wasn't even watching the movie!"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what it means!"  
  
"Oh Robin, I hope Beastboy and Raven settle their conflicts, I don't like it much when they argue," Starfire commented to her boyfriend (a/n:whoa, writting that is so weird) Robin.  
  
"Cy, you were here, what happened?" Robin asked Cyborg, who was skimming through a TV Guide.  
  
"I dunno, I just got back from the park with Ashley, and then I see those two going at it. At first, it was kind of funny, now it's annoying. They've been yelling for two hours now," Cyborg said in a bored and annoyed voice.  
  
"Why are they arguing?" Starfire asked him.  
  
"Well, what I got was that Beastboy went out for pizza, the pig, and Raven was madand alone here, since I was out, and you two went to the beach, and Aqualad came looking for you, Robin, something about borrowing your bird-a-rangs, and Raven, being the only one here, said maybe he should wait. To pass time, they decided to watch Finding Nemo, and Beastboy came, and went off the rocker. Aqualad left, and I came in, and these two were arguing. The whole ths is bogus, BB should just apologize," he said.  
  
"Yes, Cyborg is correct, perhaps we should talk to them?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
  
"Nah, they've stopped yelling, let's give them some time to cool down, they'll get over it, I'm gonna train," Robin left to the training room.   
  
"I'm gonna go call Ashley, I have nothing better to do," Cyborg also left to his room.  
  
"Well, I might as well go to visit Iceblade," Starfire said, pulling on her whie sweater, making sure she had her pants on right, and her shirt wasn't backwards.(hey, she can't wear her costume all the time)  
  
Starfire walked out, silently hoping the Titan Tower was going to be a whole lot quieter when she came in. She walked through the streets of Gotham City, the afternoon sky was slowly setting. The winter air was sending chills throughout her entire body. She clutched harder to her sweater, and she walked thorugh the snow, leaving footsteps in the white blanket behind her. She finally reached thet Gotham City cemetary. Like a fairy, she took small light steps towards the tombstone she had visited for almost a year now.  
  
"Good evening, Iceblade," Starfire talked to the tombstone in front of her, feeling a slight breeze. "I am very sorry for not bringing flowers for the last couple of months, but Robin informed me that the flower die faster during the winter, so I shall wait until the spring season. Things have been very peaceful and quite uneventful. Ever since Slade has been defeated, few criminals do wrong in the city. I hope you are truly in a better place, and just so you know, I will always care for you."  
  
Starfire silently cried, but wiped her tears away quickly. She decided it was getting dark and she shoyld be heading back to her home. She was heading out of the cemetary gate when she heard a muffled cry. She stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Who is there?" she called to the wind.  
  
The cry grew softer.  
  
"Is someone hurt. I promise not to harm you!" Starfire yelled again.  
  
Suddenly, a girl around her age came out of the darkness that covered the cemetary when the sun had finally set. She looked like she was at least sixteen, Starfire's age. She had choppy blonde hair, and light blue eyes that looked scrared. Her skin looked like it was rough, and cuts and bruises were everywhere. her clothes looked like they have seen better days. They seemed to one have been a white dress, but now, it was all dirty and brown, and there were many holes and rips. She had no sweater or shoes and Starfire wondered hpw could she have endured the harsh cold.   
  
"Please," the girl spoke in a raspy voice, like she had been crying. She was all bloodshot, and she shivered madly. "Ple-pl-please, he-help m-me!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ok, thats enough i cant write more, my bro's annoying me.pleez, pleez, review!  
  
~Celi 


	3. Promises

let me just say, I am x-tremely happy with the feedback, i just hope this sequel lives up to the Heartbreaks standard, which has 300 reviews, im a little proud of that. Neways, I have to say this, cuz I am a caring sister(yeah right) but my little bro is thirteen and just registered as a member. His pename is Dragonskin Fool, and if you like Series of Unfortunate events, pleez check him out, even though he doesnt have much written yet. So back to the fic, thank you for all your reviews.  
  
now this chap is dedicated to...  
  
~Silhouetted Shadow-thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked Heartbreaks, and I hope you also like this one!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~moezy-chan-thank you so much for your support and review, im glad you still like the suspense from my writting, thank you so much!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~kb-thank you for your review, I hope I still keep you in suspense*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Laserai-wow, wow, i just have to say wow!Thank you, that is touching.WOW! I am speechless, wow! thank you so much, that is so...wow! I'm very touched and I'm still at lost for words. Thank you, that was real sweet!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~ Flying Star *TLTSI*-thank you so much! I'm glad that you think im a good writer, thank you so much! i really appreciate that even after hearbreaks, you still read my fics, thank you!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~writer of love 17-thank you so much for reviewing! im really glad that you look foward to my fic, thank you!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome-thank you so much for reviewing! im glad you like this fic, cause, i had my doubts, thank you so much!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Darkfire-thank you for the roses, they're so pretty! thank you so much, i wanted to include more of BB and Raven in this fic, thank you. Now here are some roses in my fav colors!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~chibi-naiome-good to know your still into my fic! thank you so much! im glad your still here for each chapter i put up! thank you!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Star Light-lol! thanks, I wnated some BBRAV scene and i felt that was the perfect way to start off the second chapter! Thank you, im glad you feel that way about this fic!oh, and brothers are real annoying! they woke me up at 6am!!! SIX AM!!!i felt like screaming and im not a morning person so.....yeah, im getting off topic, sorry.*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~Sakura of the Ninjitsu-thank you for reviewing!Im glad you enjoyed Heartbreaks, and Im extremely glad you like this story. it sounds like her,(if i think i know who your thinking......did that make sense)but its a whole new character!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~skyhopper-thank you for your review, im glad you enjoyed the story!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~mi/ri-LOL LOL LOLOMG! u guys are freakin hilarious! thank you that review, im still crackin up!thank you so much!*sends you both blue and yellow roses*  
  
~~*Starlight*~-thank you for reviewing, im glad you enjoy my fics that much, and i luv your reviews, they are very sweet and encouraging, thank you!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
~aquatmarine -thank you so much!hope you enjoy this chapter!*sends you blue and yellow roses*  
  
okey-dokey, sorry for the long-mumbo update, but here's the thrid chappie, please dont hurt me!  
  
New Identity  
  
Promises  
  
"Don't worry, I will assist you!" Starfire told the girl nervously, hoping she wouldn't flee.  
  
"You will..y-you will h-help?" the girl cried, a hint of hope dashed on her pale face. Her blue eyes were slowly gaining back focus as they stared at Starfire.  
  
"Of course, but you must follow me," Starfire said gently.  
  
"Don't take me back! Pl-pl-please!"the girl broke into sobs.  
  
"Who is this...this person you need assistance from? Starfire asked the distressed girl as she was slowly approaching her with caution.  
  
"Just helkp me please," the girl whispered when Starfire was close enough to see the girl had a butterfly shaped bithmark on the corner of her right eye.  
  
"I will, I promise," Starfire whispered back.  
  
The girl collasped in her arms.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, you gonna apologize to Raven?" Robin asked Beasstboy while they were playing the new game Cyborg bought that evening, AutoRacer 202 X-TREME. Cyborg nearly stopped to see Beastboy's reaction to Robin's question. Beastboy looked annoyed, but then had the expression that the question did nothing to even make him think.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talin' about," Beastboy announced as he tried to make a swift trick move to slide in past Cyborg's Auto Racer.  
  
"I think Robin means about you being jealous of Aqualad and going all nutso with Raven and-"Cyborg was going on.  
  
"Alright," Beastboy interrupted him with a pained expression on his face. "I get it."  
  
"Well, are you?"Robin asked.  
  
"Only if she does, because she also messed up and all, and she has to apologize to me first if she wants me to apologize!" Beastboy yelled out, forgetting to beat Cyborg or Robin. Then he sat down and got even more annoyed at the fact he lost at the game.  
  
"Arghh!" Beastboy cried out in fustration and was trying to leave the room. Unfortunately, he was oushed down to the floor by Starfire.  
  
"That's it! I bet if I was Aqualad, people wouldn't keep putting me down to the floor! Now if you guys wouldn't mind-"  
  
"Beastboy! Forgive me, I am truly sorry! I was not able to see you!" Starfire apologized.  
  
"Well, I am just in a very ba-hey, who's that?" Beastboy's tone changed from anger to curiousity.  
  
Robin and Cyborg abondoned their game and saw Starfire with a pale skinny girls in her arms.  
  
"Please, can someone assist me?" Starfire pleaded, her green eyes turning glossy.  
  
"Here," Cyborg took away the girl from the arms of the Tamaranian girl. He carefully placed the unknown girl on the couch.  
  
"Star, where did you find her?" Robin asked his upset girlfriend(a/n:almost as weird as saying the word boyfriend, but not as much). He looked over to the stranger who was obviously unconscious. A doubtful look crossed his blue eyes, that were currently unmasked.   
  
"I was visiting the cemetary and I heard a strange voice. Then I spotted her, she seemed very, very..."Starfire's voice cracked.  
  
"Yes?" Robin asked her to continue. Starfire just shook her head and started to cry. Robin turned back to look at Cyborg and Beastboy, who were looking confused. Robin nodded his head to the direction of the door, and the two Titans received the message and left the distressed couple. Robin knelt down to Starfire's level and placed his hand on her shoulder, in hopes of slightkly comforting her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Robin tried to soothe her. He then placed both arms around her.  
  
"I just..." Starfire was trying to speak in between sobs, her voice higher than usual from all the crying. "I just, she was all, how could someone from a wonderful planet do this to a young girl?"  
  
"I don't know, Star," Robin tried to answer her.   
  
"She seemed so...so, so hurt, I could almost feel her pain,"Stafire hugged herself, almost as if she were shivering from the cold.   
  
"Do you even know who she is?"  
  
"No, but...but, I needed to h-he-help her!"  
  
"Why did she need help?"  
  
"She was sobbing, and asking to be away from a person, she didn't want to go back," Starfire explained.  
  
"But Star, we can't just take in strangers," Robin tried to tell her, but all of a sudden she became defensive.  
  
"You took me in when I needed help! And you didn't even know who I was, or where I was from!" Starfire pushed away Robin's arms and stood up (by the way, i dont know for sure how Star and Robin met, but I'm basing this bit on a fic I made, if you're interested in reading, check my profile ^-^). She couldn't believe it. Robin was supposed to be able to understand her.  
  
"Yeah, but that was different," Robin stood up as well.  
  
"How?" Starfire asked him.  
  
"I knew you needed help, and I trusted that you weren't a villian, but we don't knw who this girl is."  
  
"Well, Robin, I trust her, and she needs my help. If you say you trust me, then trust the girl," Starfire looked back at the girl who was breathing shallowly.   
  
Robin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew that he couldn't win this arguement, no matter what he said. He knew that Starfrie had a point, and she seemed passionate on helping this new girl.  
  
"Alright, she can stay, if you want her to," he finally said.  
  
Starfire's glossy red eyes suddenly brightened and beamed at him. Robin's doubts washed away for that moment when she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Robin," she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Robin smiled sheepshily. "But Star, why are you so into helping her?"  
  
Starfire looked at him with a confused look. "Into helping? How am I 'into'?"  
  
"Oh, no, how come you are passionate on helping her?" Robin forgot about Starfire not knowing a bit of the Earth slang.  
  
Starfire hust looked at the girl lying on the sofa, then back at Robin.  
  
"I promised her."  
  
Robin nodded his head, showing that he understood.  
  
"Ahhh! Where am I? Please, somebody please help me!" the girl woke up with such sudden surprise, Robin and Starfire jumped. The girl's eyes were wide open, and she started to take sharp breaths.  
  
"No, please, don't panic, it's me," Starfire went up to her, hoping to calm her down.  
  
The girl must've have recognized Starfire, because she stopped screaming. Instead she looked over at Robin suspiciously. Robin eturned the look.  
  
"Who is he?" the girl no longer had a scared tone, but instead had a hint of anger and suspicion.  
  
"He is a friend," Starfire explained. The girl still wouldn't give Robin a friendly gaze.  
  
"I don't trust him," the girl said bluntly. Robin made a noise that was a cross between a scoff and a snicker. He muttered something under his breath, but Starfire was only able to catch the word, 'too'.  
  
"He is very good, he's my, my boyfriend," Starfire and Robin both blushed. "And he once helped me when no one else would."  
  
"He looks too much like..." but the girl just stopped herself from answering.   
  
"My name is Starfire," Starfire decided to fill in the awkward silence."What is your name?"  
  
"I am Callisto," the girl responded in a friendlier tone towards Starfire. "Callisto Bouvier."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
okay, sorry for the long update! pleez review!  
  
~Celi 


	4. Vision

I am so sorry for my long update. I hope you are all able to understnsd how extremely sorry I am. I have been dealing with family issues, and have had a hard time updating, but now is here my fourth chapter. So sorry for the delay!  
  
here are me thank you's....  
  
moezy-chan-thank you for still updating, so sorry for not updtaing, hope you like this chaptersends you blue and yellow roses  
  
chibi-naiome-thank you, my loyalest reviewer!Thank you for reviewing, forgive me for the long updatesends you blue and yellow roses  
  
writer of love 17-thank you for all your support, i really appreciate it, thank you so much, i hope you like this chaptersends you blue and yellow roses  
  
kb-thank you for all your reviews, i hope you like this chappiesends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Star Light-thank you for all your reviews, they make me happy, laugh, and feel undoubtedly special. thank you, i am glad you truly like my works, and i hope i can still please your need for fics.sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Flying Star TLTSI-thank you for your review, im glad you still like my fics, and i hope you enjoy this chappiesends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Silhouetted Shadow-lol, thank you for your review, im glad you enjoyed the other chap!sednds you blue and yellow roses  
  
Laserai-i feel a tad pressured when it comes to reading your reviews, but i am glad to receive, they make me feel talented and i hope my writting certainly pleases your standards. I also hope this chapter doesn't affect my rating, and im flattered that you consider me as a talente writer, Tahnk you and i hope you enjoy this chaosends you blue and yellow roses  
  
angel V-glad you enjoy it, but i hope you are able to understand. sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Darkfire-accepts roses thank you so much for the roses, they are so pretty, im glad you like my fic! thank yousends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu -thank you so much for all your compliments, yeah, terra,shakes fistwell, yeah, i hope you like this chappiesends you blue and yellow roses  
  
mi/ri-um...thank you for your reviews, and sorry for insulting?sends you both blue and yellow roses  
  
RobinRox13-thank you for all the love! it makes me giggle and smile! thank you!sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
starfire fan-thank you for your review, im glad you love the new chracter!sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Tengu Queen-thank you for your reviews, im really happy you like it! thank you!sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Neter Tua-laughs nervouslyyeah, im a horrible grammar person, but ill try harder to make my chaps more readable. thank yousends you blue and yellow roses  
  
Well, now that that's outta the way, here'sssss  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Vision  
  
"Starfire, is it okay if I shower, and borrow some clothes and stuff?" Callisto stretched her arms out and yawned.  
  
"Of course, you have my permission," Starfire answered truthfully. When Callisto left, Robin sat Starfire down on the sofa, and stood up in front of her. He had a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Robin?" Starfire yelped.  
  
"Star, I know you wanna help her, but there's something really weird about her. She doesn't trust me," Robin told her waringly.   
  
"Robin, she is just...lost, she'll learn to trust you in time. Now Robin, if you excuse me, I need to hand a towel for Callisto," Stafire left Robin, and he was having a deep pit feeling in his stomach. He sat down heavily in the couch. He buried his face in hands, and sighed deeply.  
  
"Why doesn't the girl trust me?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
A fist pounded on the cold metal doo, making the whole wall quake. The green fist continued to pound, determined to get the attention it needed.  
  
"Raven! Raven, come on! Open up! I knwo you're in there!" Beastboy said loudly over his mad knocking. "Come on! Open u-ahh!"  
  
Raven, sick of the constant knocking, opened the door as Beastboy tumbled in. She had an anoyed look in her face, and she was so angry, it took all her willpower to control her powers.  
  
"You've been knocking for a good half hour, so whatever you have to say better be good," she told him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Heh, heh," Beastboy smiled sheepshily. He quickly got back on his feet and bowed down to her, holding up a bouquet of dark, blood-red roses in his left hand. Raven was startled.  
  
"Please, please, please forgive me! Ya, I know I was stupid,and I really don't blame you for being mad at me!" he proclaimed. Raven's eyes opened up wide and she seemed to ber ooted her spot. Beastboy clung on to her feet like a little boy.  
  
"In the corner of the hallway, Cyborg was watching the whole scene unfold before him. He was silently praying for Beastboy.   
  
"Oh God, BB, please, just say what I told you to say and you'll be fine. Don't screw this up," he quietly hissed, crossing his fingers for good luck.  
  
"I shouldn't have been jealous, but I coudn't help it. I mean, look at you! Aqualad would have been crazy if he didn't even think about wanting to make a move on you, and I am so, so, so, so really sorry!" Beastboy dramatically finished his apology.  
  
Raven blushed slightly and accepted the roses Beastboy held up for her. Beastboy slowly got up and looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Beastboy, that was, that was nice of you," she said in an unusaul voice. She smelled the heavenly aroma of the roses. "I forgive you."  
  
Beastboy smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Cyborg sighed with relief. A few seconds passed, and there was an awkard silence dominating the couple. Beastboy blinked at Raven.  
  
"Are YOU gonna apologize?" he asked her.  
  
Raven dangerously gave him a what-da-ya-mean look. "Why would I need to apologize?" her voice rose with silent anger. She tried to keep her cool.   
  
"Well, because, I apologized, so now it's your turn," Beastboy said with an air of stating the obvious.  
  
"AH! THAT'S IT! FORGET IT! Raven threw the roses forcefully at Beastboy as her powers caused him to fly to the wall behind him. She stormed back into her room and closed the door. Beastboy could hear object smashing and breaking inside.  
  
"Fine, then I take back my apology!" Beastboy too, stomped back to the kitchen, hoping to distract his mind by cooking dinner. Cyborg slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"BB, you were sooo close! How could you have been so stupid!" he cried out loud.   
  
"You know, it's rude to watch other people's business," a voice said behind him. Cyborg jumped about a mile high in the air from shock. He turned his head around to find the mysterious girl smiling at him, her hands folded behind her back. She certainly looked different. She seemed to have thouroughly washed herself, so no filth was staining her light skin. The bags under her eyes seemed smaller, and her face seemed fuller. Her hair, blonde with black roots, and just past her ears, was pulled back by a headband. And instead of the rags she was found in, she was wearing Star's jeans and T-shirt, saying 'Do you believe in love at fist sight. If you don't, I walk past you again.' Cyborg couldn't help but notice how real pretty she looked.   
  
"Yeah, well I was just admiring my friend's talent at screwing up on his love life," he responded. The girl's blue eyes looked up at him in an amusing way.   
  
"I'm Callisto, by the way," she extended her hand.  
  
"Name's Cyborg," he shook it.  
  
"Oh, then the two who were fighting were Beastboy and Raven," she said surely.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you met Star and Robin already," he told her.  
  
Callisto's eyes darkly shone at Robin's name. "Yes, I did."  
  
Cyborg turned his head back at the place where Beastboy and raven were just arguing. Callisto noticed him doing this.  
  
"Don't worry, your friends will make up in two days time," she stated simply. Cyborg just looked at her funny.  
  
"How do you know that?"he asked.  
  
"I just do," she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" he took four long strides to catch up to her. "What are you, psychic, or something?"  
  
Callisto froze in her tracks. "Yes, I am."  
  
She walked away Cyborg caught up with her again.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I have the power of visions. I can see the past, present and future."  
  
"Whoa, the present too! Okay, then tell me what's happening right now."  
  
"Raven is having trouble meditating in her room, Satrfire is watching the movie A Walk to Remember in the living room, and Beastboy is in the kitchen, making tofu tacos."  
  
"Tofu! I ain't eatin' tofu!"  
  
"Don't worry. He will end up burning them because he's too distracted. You'll all end up ordering pizza."  
  
"Wow! That is so cool!"  
  
"Well, sometimes it is."  
  
"When is it not cool?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk 'bout it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were quiet for a while. Cyborg tried to restrain his curiousity by not asking her more about her power. She seemed rather touchy on that subject.  
  
"Can we play Wrestlemani 7? I see it already set up in the system in your room," she asked slowly. "I mean-if you wanna?"  
  
"You like video games?"  
  
"Um, yeah!"she grinned at him, showing him her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Callisto," Cyborg patted her on the back. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Guess who's POV  
  
Callisto, Callisto, Callisto, if you make a mistake, your head will hang on my wall. I know you can hear me, I know you can sense me. If you don't get me what I want, your mother will pay!  
  
A woman's piercing scream echoed throughout Callisto's head.  
  
"MOM!" Callisto screamed frantically. Her head was throbbing hard.  
  
"Callisto, are you okay?" Cyborg put down his controller, and stared at Callisto worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Callisto rubbed her forehead gingerly. "I'm fine."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry for all the review, thank you for everything.   
  
celi 


	5. The Dark

hey hey hey, thank you all once again for all your reviews, I feel so special!hugs herself thank you soooo much everyone! now, i hope i didn't make you all wait to long!and i hope you all enjoy this chappie!-  
  
this chappie is dedicated to....  
  
-Tengu Queen-thank you!::accepts cookies, and starts munching::thank you for your review! it really means alot thank you!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-aquatmarine-glad you like callisto's powers, hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light-::blushes:: thank you so muc! seriously, your reviews make me feel so damn proud of myself, they make me wanna write more, thank you and i hope you enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome-thank you for forgiving! i am so glad you still review! yeah, callisto's pretty bad huh?-.- but maybe...nah, you'll just have to read and find out what's really goin on with her!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Flying Star TLTSI-thank you for reviewing and updated, sorry for not reviewing, things have been hectic, but i'll chaeck out drifting soon!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-RogueSummersLover-thank you so much, i'm glad you love this fic, i am so glad now that i didn't wait till summer vacation now, hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::   
  
-Sakura of the Ninjitsu -you pretty much guessed right! but there just might be something more! mwa ha ha! thank you so much for your review!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- moezy-chan-i love the suspense, so sorry for all the cliffies, but callisto is...well, hopefully, this chappie will show you more about who she is!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Silhouetted Shadow-personally, i dont think i'm worthy of receiving your reviews!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-mi/ri-i hiope bb gets outta the hospital soon! i need him for the fic! sends you blue and yellow roses  
  
-Neter Tua-::nods:: yes, yes, i wondered if callisto should tell star first, but it's all part of her plan! mwa ha, uh.....::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tamaran Girl-thanks for reviewing, i love your fics, and they keep getting better and better, hope you like this fic!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-kb-thanks for your review! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- starfire fan-don't worry, you'll know soon enough::wink::! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Teenqueen17 -thanks for reviewing!glad you like!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
k, now that that's out of the way, here'ssss  
  
New Identity  
  
The Dark  
  
#Callisto's POV#  
  
He is totally on to me! Ugh! Great going Callisto! How could you have been so stupid! Well, I thought I was able to control my visions! Well, obviously you can't! Hey, it was an accident, kay, cut me some slack! Callisto, if you scew this up, yoor mom will pay! You heard him! I heard him loud and clear, thank you very much! I'm not stupid, I know what he's capable of! I know that S-wait! Oh my God, I'm arguing with myself! Oh boy, you know you're crazy when...okay, I just have to be casual. Play it off coolly. Don't worry mom, you'll be free again. We'll both be free from daddy.  
  
# END POV#  
  
"Uh, Callisto," Cyborg looked at the young blonde-haired girl beside him. She merely looked up with innocent curiousity etched to her features.   
  
"Call me Calli!" she told him cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, um...Calli, I'm not sure how to say this," Cyborg tried to explain himself. Callisto just resumed her game, winning by a mere three points. "Did you, just a second ago, scream 'mom'?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a vision she was going to gamble our money and lose. I was trying to warn her. It's weird, I tend to do that sometimes," she answered him, her blue eyes glued to the TV screen. Cyborg felt like she was lying to him. There was something about her voice. It was more concerned when she screamed. Almost as if she were scared. That wasn't just some silly worry about money.  
  
"I, I don't think that's why you screamed," Cyborg mumbled slowly. Callisto heard him though.  
  
" You know, I'm a little tired of this game," she bounced up, throwing her game controller behind her. She walked towards the door of Cyborg's room. "I'm kinda tired, it's been a long day. I think I'll go and find someplace to nap. See ya' later!"  
  
She left and slammed the door behind her. Cyborg sighed and stretched on his bed. Callisto was upset that he asked about her mother, he didn't have to be an expert on girls to figure that out. Why was she so upset though? He tried to rack his brain to try to figure it out. She had told him she could see the future, maybe her story was true. Nah, Cyborg knew that wasn't it. There was something more to her. Just what, he couldn't figure out.  
  
"Girls are too confusing, " he thought aloud as he looked at his TV screen; the words GAME OVER falshing red, over and over in his head.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Robin, " Starfire slightly opened the door to the training room, in hopes of finding Robin. She saw him just as she suspected. Robin was swiftly practicing his martial arts on a robot dummy that Cyborg had built three months ago. Now, Starfire suspected he was going to have to build another one. Robin seemed to have been training well, a little too well. With every strong puch, with every powerful kick, the robot seemed to be breaking apart, knowing it couldn't support all of Robin's power. Robin was angry.  
  
"Yeah?" He finally answered roughly, finally giving his dummy one last final blow. The robot had his head kicked off, and it fell and rolled by Starfire's feet. Starfire squeaked.   
  
"Maybe, maybe, maybe I shall seek and speak to you later," Starfire yelped as she tried to shut the door. Robin, however, opened it for her, filling the air with a long creak.   
  
"Star, what's wrong?" Robin's voice calmed. he must have released his anger during training. He pulled Starfire into his arms. There, she relaxed and scolded herself for being so scared o someone so good and kind.  
  
"Um, Robin, I was concerned. Are you, perhaps, upset with me for taking in Callisto," Starfire asked.   
  
Robin barely pulled her away. Just enough for her to be able to see her eyes. " I'm not upset at you, Star. It's just, there's something about Callisto that I can't really place my finger on. But, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Promise," she said.  
  
"Promise," he smiled at her. He was just about to lean in for a kiss, but then, both teenagers heard that once familiar sound of alert. In the main room, the danger alarm had gone off and every single light in the Titan Tower had started to blink red.   
  
"Is that-" Robin was going to ask.  
  
"That is strange. There hasn't been any criminal activity in over seven months, correct?" Starfire voiced Robin's thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, we need to go see what's wrong," Robin finally let go of Starfire, and they both ran to the main living room. They met the other Titans, also wondering what sort of activity had disturbed the peace. Raven was already checking the computer for the source of the problem. Cyborg was making sure his batteries were up for battles. Beastboy was conviniently a good five feet away for Raven, looking bitter. Callisto was sitting down on the sofa, completely motionless. her eyes seemed out of focus, but in the midst of the sudden danger, no one payed much attention.   
  
"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked.  
  
"There's a break in at the Gotham City Museum of Ancient Relics, the security cameras don't really show much, but the robbery seems to be clean, we should get moving now," Raven told him.   
  
"Alright Titans, Go!" Robin commanded.   
  
All the Titans ran out the door, except for Cyborg. He noticed Callisto's eyes were out of focus and was about to call for the others to help, but Callisto's eyes were back to being blue and she was breathing heavily.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she responded, still breathing sharply.  
  
"You had a vision, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, you should go."  
  
"Do you wanna come? We could use someone like you with us."  
  
"No, I can only have visions, I can't do much, I'll just be a burden to you."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Cyborg, then with one last look at Callisto, he went and followed the other titans to the museum. Callisto went and locked herself into the bathroom. She closed her eyes, and slowly, she opened up her head. Slowlw, she felt the clammy hands of her mind pull her in. With one single click, her eyes popped open, and she found herself in a place she had shut herself away from for as long as she could remember; her mind.   
  
"Hello Callisto, I imagine you followed with the plan," a cold drawl asked her. Callisto just looked at the shadow that was at the corner. That was where he always was. She wished she would leave her mind. Her mind and mother.   
  
"Yes, I summoned him, now will you leave me and mom alone?" Callisto spat at the man.  
  
"Callisto Callisto, did you know that was my aunt's name?" the voice went on as if he was never interrupted.  
  
"No," Callisto told him. She looked around, hoping to see if her mother was around.   
  
"Yes, she used to be my favorite aunt. I used to talk about her all the time when I met your mother..."  
  
"Don't talk about my mom!" Callisto gritted her teeth.  
  
"And she agreed to name our child Callisto. Altough, I always have wished for a boy..."  
  
Callisto refrained herself from attacking the man who remained hidden in the shadows.  
  
"...But you were born...oh...I was so dissapointed...."  
  
"And you found some other woman to bear you a child that would fullfill your expectations!" Callisto shouted.  
  
"Ha! But the joke was on me...your mother hid your power from me...she ran off with you...not that it mattered to me at the moment...I had my eyes on different sights..."  
  
"Grr," Callisto growled.  
  
"...But now,...you are making me proud...daddy's little girl..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Callisto seethed with anger.  
  
"How did The Dark take to your request?" the voice asked.  
  
"He doesn't like you very much, but he was willing to make an exception, as long as he keeps the artifact," Callisto answered.  
  
"Ah well, it was expected. He does know his target?"  
  
"Yes! Now I've done what you wanted, leave us alone!" Callisto yelled with exasperation.   
  
"NO!" the man came out from the shadows. For the first time, Callisto saw her father for the first time. And she was scared. She had seen pictures before, but this real life version really frightened her. His once clean black had a little of gray, but it was so greasy, she was scared of touching it. His eyes were blue and had a look of pure insanity in them. His body was strong and intimidating. Half of his face was scarred and that was arousing so much curiousity within Callisto.  
  
"You. Will. Listen. To. Me!" he said with a pause between each word for emphasis.   
  
"Wha-what happened to your face?" Callisto asked weakly. Her neck was throbbing and the man's hands seemed to be burning her.  
  
"My ex-wife," the man answered shortly. He let go of Callisto's neck, and she was massaging it, hoping the burning will cease. The man sat back down to his chair, and sat deep in thought.  
  
"I wonder if the Titans have met with our friend..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is that thing?" Beastboy asked, a tone of fearfulness in his voice.   
  
The other Titans weren't able to answer. They didn't know how to respond. None of them had ever seen anything like it. In front of the Titans was this giant horrible transperant black ghost. His eyes were bloodred and the outlines of his face were wrinkled with time. He was clutching an artifact that resembled a rod. It was silver and had a huge ruby on the tip. The ghost was smiling menancingly.  
  
"What ever it is, we have to try to defeat it!" Robin roared. "Titans, Go!"  
  
But they might as well might have been trying to fight air. The ghost was quick and moved with so much speed, he was almost impossible to see. Beastboy tried turning into a cheetah, Cyborg and Starfire had no success with their powers, and Robin's martial arts had failed him. Raven was only one who was able to sense him. But when she was ready to at least land a punch in his face, her fist went right through the dangerous grin.   
  
"Uh...guys...we need to go!" she staggered back, ready to retreat.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the ghost yelled. He seemed to control all the shadows. With them, he seized control of Raven, and bound her powers.   
  
"Raven!" Starfire flew by her side, but the ghost merely laughed at her tries of freeing her friend. He used the silver rod and with a black bubble, knocked Starfire unconscious.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin ran to her, picking her limp body off the cold floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Cyborg yelled. The black ghost waved the rod in a giant circle, and a harsh wind set loose from the ceiling. A massive hole of swirling black and purple hoverred on the ceiling. It took them all a good look to realize it was a portal.  
  
"I am a fear! Whenever there's light, I am nearby. There is no escaping me, and there is no defeating me! And I have orders from a certain someone who has been through hell and back, just to see you fall. So long, my little Titans, until we meet again!" The black ghost took raven by the waist, her eyes pleading them to save her. Both dissapeared into the portal above them, and it vanished, not leaving a trace of existence. Beastboy stood under where the portal once was, horrified at was just happened.  
  
"RAVEN!" he broke down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Perfect," the man voiced in the dark place. Callisto silently cried at the scene before her.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so sorry for another long update, but summer's only 7 days away! yay!  
  
celi 


	6. Guilt and Soul

::sobs:: thank you all so much! i am so happy! and i just have to say one thing before I begin the didications, and chapie, etc....ahem...COMPUTER VIRUSES MUST DIE!!!! OMG! i was writting this chappie, andn it was almost done, but then my so-called friend, i guess (i hope) sent me a virus on accident, and ALL my files were deleted! all my fics, my pics, my homework, music, anything, you name it! I was all like, "$%#! &%$! #$%!" it was all slurred curse words, but now, all is fixed and i'm ready to upload this chappie! ha ha! Microsoft ain't got nothing on me!   
  
this chappie is dedicated to...  
  
-Tengu Queen-thanks so much! you are also one loyal reviewer and i bow down to you::bows:: oh, and as for Priestess...::zips up lips:: your secret is safe with me! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-moezy-chan-all in good time, but i'm wondering what is happening to raven, im debating on two different options, but we'll see!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Laserai-::bows down:: i'm not worthy, i'm not worthy! thank you for liking my fics, and i appreciate all your encouragement and i am really really really flattered!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Flying Star TLTSI-yeah, i knew most people would suspect robin or star to get captured, but i fooled ya'll! im sorry, im too damn conceited, here is a box of cookies ::hands flying star cookies:: thank you!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-whoa! thank yous, and congrats on being a member. can't wait for your future stories! oh and my school does that too, with the exams, but who cares, it SUMMER!!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-kb-thank you for reviewing, i'm glad you still like the fic, and i hope you enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Silhouetted Shadow-i still say, I am the one who is not worthy of your reviews, thank you so much!::bows down:: thank you!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Neter Tua-WOW! they do have a door, all the way there? Thanks, that'll seriously help me, wow, and i was wondering before...thank you so much! hope you enjoy the chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-writer of love 17-::blushes:: thanks for the review! i'm glad you're stll reading the fic, i'm so happy!::sends you blue adn yellow roses::  
  
-starfire fan-thanks for reviewing, and in time, all will be revealed...only not in this chappie cuz then i wouldn't have any material, and then there will a serious case of writer's block, and then it'll take me until i graduate high school to get this fic done and now i'm babbling again, man i rally need to stop annoying people like that, my best friend hit me over the head with the giant 5th harry potter book during lunch last week cause of my blabbling and that hust SO BAD!! now, back to the fic, which i-::WHACK!!:: ahem, sorry...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome-thanks for reviewing, and wow, i'm glad you like callisto! hope u still like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-samuraistar-hee hee, thanks for the roses! glad u liked the chap, and for some reason, ur fic wont let me review, so check that out, but great job, oh and i like to thank my reviewers with roses, and since blue and yellow are my favorite colors, it's like, special!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Serina Tsuki-thanks for reviewing, i hope you like this chappie! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
kay, last time, we all left off with Raven getting captured, and Callisto showing her somewhat tru colors. What will happen next?   
  
so here'sssssssssss  
  
New Identity  
  
Guilt and Soul  
  
"We have to go look for her!" Beastboy yelled again for what it seemed to be the millionth time. Robin just shook his head at him.  
  
"We can't, we don't know where she is for on thing, and that thing is too powerful. How are we supposed to rescue her from that?" Robin pointed out to him. Instead of making Beastboy be reasonable, this only made him even more mad.  
  
"I don't know!" he ran his fingers through his hair in fustration. "We'll figure something out!"  
  
"Beastboy, try to understand-" Robin was interrupted.  
  
"Dude, this ain't fair. If Star was the one captured, you'd be out in the streets already. But now that it's Raven, we have to 'wait and form a plan.' That's not right!" Beastboy yuelled at Robin. Robin looked down at his feet. Beastboy was right, that was what he would've done. That was what he did. He remembered when Starfire was taken captive by Slade, how he rushed to her aid right away without thinking.How he nearly got them all killed.  
  
"You're right, I did to that, but that was a mistake. I nearly killed you all. I should've made a plan, and that is wehat we'll do, alright?" he told the distressed Beastboy.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you a day to try to figure something out. If you don't, I'll go and look for Raven, with or without your help."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you know she was going to be captured?" Cyborg asked the young girl i front of him. Callisto just shook her head. She felt bad for lying to him, but she really had no choice.   
  
"Can you sense where she is?" he asked. "We need all the help we can get, you know."  
  
"No, whatever took her...is too powerful," she lied through her teeth. 'Please, please, stop asking me those questions, please stop....'  
  
"Are you sure? Cause, of all people to know how to track that dude down, it'd be you," Cyborg frowned at her.  
  
"Well, I can't okay, God, stop asking me questions! Look, just because I have a power you never ever saw, doesn't mean you can just pry into my business!" Callisto bellowed. She stormed out of his room. After leaving Cyborg alone and confused, she paces around the training room. She decided to go for a walk when she saw Starfie down by the exit. She seemed sad.  
  
"Hey, um..Starfire," Callisto greeted her. Starfire saw her and quickly wiped away her tears and put on a big smile.  
  
"Oh, hello Callisto, how are you?" she asked in her usual cheery voice. Callisto immediately knew she was pretending. She didn't have to be a psychic to figure that out.  
  
"I'm sorry about Raven, I wish I can help (a/n:what a liar, oh, heh, sorry), "she said softly.  
  
"Oh, then you must've heard, yes..." Starfire trailed off sadly.  
  
"Wanna walk with me?" Callisto asked, opening the door.   
  
"I'm not sure if I-well, alright," Starfire followed her out.  
  
Both girls began to start the boat that would take them off the island(a/n: dont u think there has to be a boat or there or something for the non-flying titans?). They rode in silence and finally went into the trappings of civilization. As they walked, Callisto couldn't help but notice that something was troubling Starfire. More that what the whole Raven-thing called for anyway.  
  
"Um, Starfire, not that it's any of my business or anything, but, um...why are you, er, upset?" Callisto asked.  
  
"I'm alright, what gives you the impression that I am upset?" Starfire gazed at Callisto with her giant green orbs, making Callisto feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it's kinda obvious..." she responded stupidly.  
  
"It's just that, I hate it when my friends are in danger," Starfire said in strangled voice.  
  
"I see," was all that Callisto could say. How could she say anymore. She knew no words of comfort. She had caused it herself. She caused Starfire this pain. Suddenly, Callisto was overcome with guilt.  
  
"I remember the last time my friends were in danger," Starfire continued. "It was horrible."  
  
"I imagine it would be," Callisto said.  
  
"Yes, especially since I caused it," Starfire exclaimed. Callisto frowned at the alien girl.  
  
"How is that possible?" she never would have thought Starfire to cause pain for anyone. She was so pure-hearted. Just by trusting her proved that.   
  
"I was being controlled, by a man named Slade," Starfire kicked some snow off the ground forcefully at the name. Callsito froze in horror at Starfire's words. 'No way, it can't be him...'  
  
"Slade?" Callsito pretended to be curious.  
  
"Yes, he was an evil treacherous man. He was always after Robin, why, I'll never know. But one day, he went to the extreme. When he played games with my mind, I decided to run away from the Titans. He told be that by staying longer, I would endanger all my beloved friends...and Robin," Starfire bit back tears that were threathing to fall.  
  
Callisto was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Unfortunately, he led me into a trap, he captured me, and erased my memories. I was under his control. It was me and Iceblade," she continued.  
  
"Iceblade?" Callisto asked about the name she didn't know.  
  
"Yes, he was...he was my friend. He was killed by Slade almost a year ago. I was visiting his grave when I found you. He gave his life to save Robin...and myself. Slade also erased Robin's memory and ordered him to attack us. It was Iceblade to helped him regain his memories, and we defeated him. He is dead" Starfire let the tears trail down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Callisto whispered. 'I'm sorry for everything, and he is not dead, I wish I can tell you that...'  
  
"Excuse me?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that trailed down her delicate face.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry for what happened," Callisto responded quickly. 'And for what I'm about to do...'  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I am sure Iceblade would have though highly of you, for your goodness," Starfire smiled at Callisto, pure admiration written on her face.  
  
Callisto could do nothing more than just smile meekly. 'God, I hope someday you can forgive me..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Ashley, I know it is real lame for me to do this over the phone, but things have gotten...well, dangerous again," Cyborg spoke into his arm, which was now a phone.   
  
"What do you mean, dangerous?" a female voice echoed from the phone/arm.  
  
"As in you could be in danger. One of my friends has already been taken, the last thing I need is more innocent lives in danger," Cyborg told her.  
  
"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" the voice said. "I guess this is what I get for dating a Titan."  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am," Cyborg apologized.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Now to be totally cliched, I hope we can be friends," Ashley said over the phone.  
  
"Yeah sure," Cyborg said cheerfully.  
  
"Kay...well, bye."  
  
"Bye," Cyborg hung up. "Well, that was easy," he yawned.  
  
"No kidding, all the breakups I have perdicted usually end up in bloodshed," a voice surprised him.  
  
"Oh, hey Calli, I thought you were mad at me," Cyborg told him. She just walked in. Cyborg had a hard time reading her expression. It seemed upset...and guilty?  
  
"I have to talk to you," she responded.  
  
"Okay?" Cyborg was confused. Still, he patted on the spot on his bed, signaling for her to sit down. She did, and she fiddled with her hands. "What's wrong."  
  
"Please, don't hate me for this, I am so, so, so sorry. Remember that I will regret this for as long as I live, remeber that," Callisto was sobbing at this point. Cyborg was freaked out. He had never been so confused.  
  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked. But Callisto placed both of her hands with such force tohis head.  
  
Cyborg felt like his entire body was being pulled into different directions. He felt the most ridiculous pain, like thousands of knives were piercing into his human skin. He made out Callisto's eyes, they were out of focused again, jut like when she was having a vision. Suddenly, the pain vanished. He had never felt so free. But eberything around him seemed bigger, his bed, Callisto, his body. His body? Yes, he wasn't hallucinating. There he was, on his bed, unconcious by the looks of it. His eyes were closed, and he could see himself breathing shallowly.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he tried to ask. But his voice was too timid. He looked around. Callisto suddenly, reached out her hand out to him. It was so gigantic. Cyborg tried to run, but he didn't have legs. In fact, he was a little ball of light, glowing softly. Callisto entrapped him in a small jar, tiny enough to fit into her pocket. He hit the walls of the jar frantically, but it did him no good. He didn't have any matter.  
  
"I know you can hear me, I am sorry, remember that. i'm sorry for stealing you soul. Yes, it's another power of mine, but it's been powered up by my father, Anthony Leonard Davis. You know him as Slade," she said gravely.  
  
'Slade?' Cyborg thought. 'No way...'  
  
"Yes way, I can read you soul, now, I have to do this in order to save my mom," Callisto informed him. "I have to do all this."  
  
She cried as she pocketed his jar into the pocket of her jeans.   
  
"I hate feeling guilty," Callisto said as she focused her cerulean eyes onto Cyborg's unconcious body.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------things are gonna be hard so updating may ne hard, but i will finish this fic!  
  
please review.  
  
-  
  
-celi 


	7. In Words

thank you thank you thank you thank you! i love you guys! you all make me feel special!i love each and every one of the reviews and i try to update as fast as possible but its been hard but im glad to knw you guys dont mind much! thank you soooo much!Now, here's is the fic's first poetry chappie!!!i love poetry chappies!!!  
  
now for the dedications...  
  
-Tengu Queen-that cookie lasted me a good four days! er...it would have lasted me longer but i was hungry...heh heh...thank you for your review! i hope you like this chappie! oh, and, get ready to add more to your mountain!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-moezy-chan-::blush::aww...thank you so much! i am happy that you liked the last chappie! as for cyborg....we'll find out soon!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- samuraistar-talk about irony, i cant review, you cant email, then from now on i'll send my reviews by mail! and the updtes of this fic, so here they are. chap7)omg omg! its coming to an end!!!!no way! that's not fair! well, i guess all great fics come to an end!  
  
- writer of love 17-thank you so much! maybe calli will let cy go...or not? who knows, seriously, i dont even know! hope you enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-::giggle::i also happen to sneak in a peek at fics when i'm, supposed to be asleep, but its hard cause the computer is in my lil bro's room, who doesnt even know how to use the computer, but whatever. thanks for your review! they are awesome, and callisto is pretty screwed cause...nah,i dont want to give anything away...but thanks for not being upset about late updates!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-starfire fan- no, iceblade is dead...slade is alive....and yeah, what is up with ppl hitting other ppl that talk on and on...i mean, those books hurt...im surprised half of my brain cells havent collasped on me yet...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Flying Star-yea, why cant she ask for help...okay, i'll think of a reason later!thanks for reviewing!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Ryan-oh...heh...heh...well, now I know...er...let's just say, this is his normal bed and he uses that to play video games with BB and other ppl, and he sleeps on his...recharging table thing.kay?::sends you blue and yellow roses::   
  
- chibinaiome-callisto is pretty cool, and i hate viruses, they erased everything!well, its all good!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Neter Tua-this is going to be my new goal in my writting sorta career. to have a misspelled fic! or story! i will have one hopefully!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
kay, so now Callisto has gotten to both Raven, and taken Cy's soul. Who will be next? BB, Star, or Robin? And what's Slade's true motives?Here's the next chappie!  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
In Words  
  
"I'm so sorry,Cyborg, I really liked you," Callisto spoke to the small jar that was in her pocket as she sat in the bathroom floor. She saw the light bounce across the walls of the jar. She looked up as she sensed a presence. The dark figure was applauding softly.  
  
"How cute. The daughter of a villian showing compassion for her victims. Well, I admit that is a first. In all my years of existence, I have never witnessed such a scene," the dark figure smirked.  
  
"Don't you," Callisto said sourly. "Have some chains you're supposed to be rattling somewhere?"  
  
"Why so hostile, young oracle? I only came to give you my thanks. The girl's dark aura is quite powerful. Soon, the 11th portal shall be mine to control," The Dark stood, leaning against the tiled walls.   
  
"I don't get it, you come off as a old haunted ghost to those of lower auras. Why?" Callisto asked.  
  
She was refferring to the appearance of The Dark. To such beings such as Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and even Slade, The Dark came off as a horrible omen, one to bring death to whoever witnesses him. His appearance was enough to scare a mere mortal to death with a sinister smile, and wrinkly face. But to those who were able to sense him, such as Raven and Callisto, he looked like a regular man in his early twenties. Dark hair, pale skin, tall, and always wearing a scowl or a smirk. In fact, this was the way he died, many, many years ago. Unfortunately, his dark deeds have forced him to remain on the Earth, haunting every one he came across, until he met those with the darkness inside them to help him rest in eternal peace. Which was the 11th portal. A home to nothing but never-ending blackness and despair and fear, emotions the ghost had learned to feed upon.  
  
"I don't ask for that, it's the way these things work, I hear your father wants my hostage dead?" he questioned.  
  
"Don't!" Callisto yelled.  
  
The Dark looked taken aback. He unfolded his arms and bent down to the young girl's level.   
  
"Why?" he asked, both of his ink dark eyebrows going up.  
  
"She-she, and the others, they were the only people who have even considered me a friend. Don't hurt them," she spoke sftly. The Dark stood up.  
  
"I see, disobeying Daddy's orders, aren't we? Yes, I don't mind, I'm not fond of your father, he has played around with my existence for a while now. I can keep the girl, but not for long, she will lose her mind. She is too alone, it will slip away," The Dark explained. Callisto bit her lip in thought.   
  
"Well, if you had something that was close to her, would she keep her mind long enough for me to fix this?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, that is possible. However, this has to be something very dear and close.But how do you plan to fix this? You have caused much damage, oracle," The Dark pointed out.  
  
"I know!" she yelled. "Look, the thing is friend, her boyfriend actually. This'll work out, since he was next on the list anyway. 'Father' wants me to have Robin and Starfire alone. I'm just here to get the others out of the way. Besides, I don't feel like taking away any more souls, it hurts too much. I see so much of their lives. And I will fix it. Hopefully, with my little brother's help. That is if he doesn't hate me, but I'm pretty sure he'll help."  
  
"Alright, but I can't risk being seen by more mortals. I'll have to take this one in nightmare, what is the boy's name?" The Dark asked.  
  
"Beastboy."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why can't I say  
  
all of my lies  
  
to come out truthfully  
  
to no longer deny  
  
to break my brick wall  
  
to be able to be free  
  
I am living a lie  
  
real I can't be  
  
you still believe  
  
all I say is true  
  
won't you ever see?  
  
I'm fooling you  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Raven, no, I'll find you," Beastboy was sleeping, tossing and turning on his bed. He was seeing her, Raven. She was smiling, something she rarely did. That was alright by him, though. That way, whenever he made her smile, it was even more special. But she was gone, taken, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was forced to wait until a plan was formed. But he couldn't. Raven's plea was haunting him all throughout the day. Now, she was haunting his dreams as well.   
  
"I'll....come...for..." he trailed into his dream.  
  
Dream State/BB's POV  
  
Where am I? Oh, this place is freaky. It's so dark, and so freakin' cold! Is there a window. Did Cy go in my room. This is so like him. Always opening my window in the winter so I can freeze at night. Wait till I get him. He's afraid of spiders, or was it cockroaches...I can't even remember, it's too dark in here. Wait, who's that. That looks like, is it? Raven? Yeah, that looks like her. Same height, same cloak, it's her!  
  
"Raven!" I called out to her. But she didn't even respond. I walked to her. She seemed so much taller. Am I dreaming?   
  
"Raven?" I tried again. Something is wrong. This isn't Raven. This isn't my Raven. This is weird. I need to get away.  
  
Which is why I turned into a cheetah and broke into a run. I needed to get away from here. The sky is dark violet and black. The ground is ice under my paws. But right now, I dont' care, all I care is on escaping.   
  
But Raven is in front of me. Have I gone in circles? Dude, this is too weird.   
  
Raven turned around. For a second I recognized her, but then, her face changed. It was that thing that took her. That thing was so gonna get a taste of Beastboy. I turned back into my true self.   
  
"You. Are.Gonna.Get.It!" I said. With a pause in each words for emphasis. I meant business.   
  
If that thing was scared, he really was doing a good job of hiding it. Instead, he smiled, and from inside the robe that was for sure Raven's, he took out his cold clammy hand. Where is Raven? Why am I paralyzed? What's going on?  
  
He took me by the neck. I was not able to breathe. He was crushing me, from it seemed to be inside out. Everywhere around me is being a blur, and mixture of dark colors fading into black.  
  
And now, I am in Darkness  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Help me, I can't escape  
  
I can't feel, I can't breathe  
  
It's so hard to think  
  
It's so hard to see  
  
I cannot move  
  
There isn't much space  
  
I'm getting weaker  
  
I need to get out of this place  
  
I'm felling smaller, paralyzed  
  
It's getting really hard to breathe  
  
Someone, anyone, please  
  
Please help me  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I got them all out of the way," Callisto told her father, who was sitting down patiently in his chair.   
  
"Very good, well done, I can finally escape this place. No offense, but I'd rather not stay in your mind any longer," he stood up.   
  
"You promised," Callisto reminded him. "You said you'd give me back my mother, you said you'd leave her alone."  
  
"Oh yes, well, I suppose. I did after all promised," Slade smirked. "Iris, oh Iris."  
  
A woman appeared. She was so frail and thin. Yet, there, deep buried inside, was a hint of beauty she once carried. Her once long blonde hair was now white and burnt. Her blue eyes were surrounded by little red viens, and her skin was now wrinkly and clammy. Callisto barely recognized her own mother.  
  
"Mom," Callisto chocked back a sob.  
  
"Callisto, what have you done?" the woman's voice was hoarse. Not soothing and sweet, the way Callisto remembered.  
  
"What do you mean, mom?" Callisto asked, tears threathing to fall.   
  
"What have you done to your friends? To your brother?" the woman was crying.   
  
"I did that fro you, mom," Callisto was now crying herself.  
  
"Aw, how touching. A mother-daughter moment. Well, I have to cut it short," Slade came over and picked up the frail woman by her neck. The woman's fear didn't even last five seconds, for it was that exact time it took Slade for him to kill her by snapping her neck.  
  
"NOO!!" Callisto screamed. "What have you done? You killed her. You promised me! You promised me!"  
  
"I only promised to return her. You never said alive...or dead," Slade answered with a horrible smile on his face.   
  
"You made me do all those things, but now, I'll go and take your soul, adn feed it to The Dark!" Callisto threw herself onto him, but he merely pushed her off.   
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some business to attend you. I need to warn you, this will hurt," he said. That was the last thing Callisto heard. As she felt her father rip away from her mind, she experienced the most crucial pain. She felt tortured. She would have screamed, and maybe she was, but she couldn't hear it. She was numb from all senses. All she felt was pain.  
  
And she couldn't escape.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seems that wherever I look  
  
every step that I take  
  
all leads up to  
  
one giant mistake  
  
And the scary part is  
  
in the night or the day  
  
as hard as I try  
  
I can't run away  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Robin, I don't feel well. Everthing is so quiet," Starfire whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin broke himself away from the computer screen. Star was looking extremely pale, and her eyes were watery. The last time he saw like this was back when she was Flame, and under Slade's control.  
  
"Something is not right. I feel...a disturbance," she answered.  
  
"Look, Starfire, I'll handle it okay. Nothing will happen to you," Robin assured her.  
  
"Robin, I was not asking for assistence. I was merely pointing out that something is wrong," Starfire told him.  
  
Robin pulled her into a hug. He began stroking her hair softly. Starfire felt warm in his arms, but not safe. The feeling that was haunting was too overwhelming.   
  
"Whatever happens, I'll protect you, nothing will happen to you, I promise," he told her.  
  
Starfire closed her eyes and hid her tears. Instead of feeling secure, she felt even more scared. Robin's promise was nothing but a bunch of empty words to her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ there are so many things in my way  
  
many challenges I need to face  
  
so don't come and try  
  
to put me in my place  
  
you'll never know what's in me  
  
my demons that lie inside  
  
you'll never know what I feel  
  
all the things I try to hide  
  
don't say you'll make things better  
  
I'll laugh if you do say  
  
don't say it'll all be alright  
  
that my problems will go away  
  
you can't come and protect me  
  
I am on my own  
  
it's time that I learn  
  
to face the world alone  
  
don't say I'll make it out  
  
that "I'll be there for you."  
  
don't say that at all  
  
'cause you can't, even though you want to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kay, that's all for now. Next chappie, Robin, Star vs. Slade  
  
the poems were all written by me. I hope you like. The first is called Lies, the second is Help, the third is Run Away, and the last was you can't.   
  
well, review, pleasies!  
  
-Celi 


	8. One by One

Thank you everyone. I am hapy that you all appreciated the poems, and I feel like this fic is only going to be either thirteen of fifteen chappies long. thank you for all the reviews. I checked my email and there were alot. thank you guys so much! By the way, my birthday is coming up, so I can finally get a permit! YAYS! sorry, i just wanted to say that!  
  
ps. if you all wanna read some of my original work, click on the link on my bio to check some of my work.  
  
now, as usual, my dedications....  
  
-moezy-chan-thank you so much! I'm glad you like the suspense. It makes me happy to know that it doesn't bother people that I have cliffies and stuff. Thank you!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tengu Queen-of course you are gonna get flowers! you are an awesome reviewer! thank you for being loyal to the fic! ::sends you blue and yellow roses:: BTW, i think that irises are so pretty!  
  
-Star Light1021-yeah, slade is creepy, a psycho is more like it. Thank you for liking the chappie and poems. ::blushes:: if you want to save them, go ahead, i'm glad you liked them!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- writer of love 17-thank you for you review. I'm glad the suspense is good, it took me awhile to write since i was lost on what to write, but i hoped it was good. i hope i updated quickly enough!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Starfire fan-thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the poems and chappie! Hope you like this battle!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Flying Star-can't wait to read drifting! it's sad? well, I'm sure it's great! thanks for liking the poem! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-samuraistar-her bro will be revealed in like, three more chappies! or four, depends how this chappie goes. Thank you for the flowers. Hope you like mine!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tamaran Girl -i know, slade is a real psycho! how could he! after all that callisto went through!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome- i know, slade is supa-evil! thanks for the compliments!::blush:: hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Neter Tua-thank you very much! i hope this chappie is still good, just a few chappies left!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
BTW, just wondering, i have never personally seen a blue rose, have anyone here seen one?   
  
BTW, this chapter is real short, but i'll try to make chappie nine longer.  
  
kay, last chappie,here are the big points.  
  
1. we found out what a real psycho Slade is  
  
2. Callisto has a little brother   
  
3.Starfire is doubtful on Robin's ability to protect her  
  
4. Beastboy is with Raven with The Dark  
  
5. And now Robin and Starfire are next on Slade's hit list  
  
So now, here's.....  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
One by One  
  
Starfire felt her feet quake under her. She knew something was wrong. She knew they were all alone in her Tower, and no one was going to be able to help her. No one at all. And she was scared.  
  
"Robin, I am afraid that you won't be able to protect me," Starfire told him. His masked eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Star, what do you mean?" he asked.   
  
At that moment, the whole Tower went black and both lovers were consumed in darkness. Starfire quickly lighted up the room with a starbolt, which was almost bliding to their eyes. Robin pulled her close to him, afraid of letting go. None of them knew what to expect.   
  
"Robin, why is the light out, aren't these, er...blackouts supposed to happen when there is a storm? Someone has caused this, am I right?" Starfire turned to him.  
  
"I'm not sure, Star. I don't know what going on? Where are the others?" Robin asked aloud.  
  
"There aren't here," a familiar cold drawl answered his question. This voice caused both Titans to wear sudde angry expressions, and both were ready for a fight. The voice just laughed at them.  
  
" It can't be..." Robin said through gritted teeth. "I defeated you!"  
  
"He is right! Are you the real Slade?" Starfire yelled at nothing.  
  
"Correction, young Titans. You al believed me dead. For almost a year now. But I am far from dead, so far..."  
  
"Show yourself you filthy coward, and fight us!" Robin demanded, with Starfire's starbolts casting an eerie glow on his angered face.  
  
"Oh, I will fight you both each soon enough, you two make a ppowerful team, so I've heard," Slade comented. "From my little spy."  
  
"Spy?" Starfire asked curiously. But Robin felt that he already knew. Already he knew that they should have never trusted her...  
  
"Your dear friend, Callisto," Slade continued. Starfire gasped in horror.  
  
"You...you fiend...you manipulative...you lie!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh, my dear Starfire, I do not. Callisto you see, is my daughter..."  
  
"What?" Both Titans exclaimed. Daughter? Slade was a father....  
  
"Your daughter? You have..." Robin questioned.  
  
"I have two children, both of my women hid each child from me," Slade told them.   
  
"And with good reason," Starfire said.  
  
"Callisto was the only child I knew of, and the only one with a power, due to her mother being a witch. She has been quite useful, and very manipulative," Slade laughed.  
  
"I knew we should have never trusted her," Robin exclaimed. Starfire looked like she was just punched in the stomach, she had never felt so betrayed. She told Callisto everything, her thoughts, her past, and she gave her complete access to the other Titans, her friends. How could she have been so stupid, so careless.   
  
"But enough abou me, let's talk about you two," Slade voice carried throughout the entire Tower. It was creepy and haunting.   
  
"Why do you want to know," Robin looked around as to see whether Slade would creep up behind them, knowing Slade, it was very likely. He looked to make sure Starfire was still there. He wasn't going to let Slade get her, not again.  
  
"Know you enemies...that's my motto. And you two make such a lovely couple..."  
  
"Stop playing with our minds, Slade! What have you done to our friends?" Starfire demanded.  
  
"Oh, they are not here to help you...Flame..."  
  
"Don't call her that! Don't you dare call her that!" Robin yelled angrily. Starfire once again looked guilty.  
  
"I see I have pushed a touchy button...well, you two, as I once said, make an extremely powerful team...one that I plan to bring down."  
  
"And how do you plan to accomplish that, pray tell," Stafire looked around her, hoping to see him and attack him.   
  
"You two have made the mistake of crossing swords with me. I tried to ask nicely for you to join me, Robin. But you refused. I have offered you a new life, Starfire, a free life. Yet, you fought back. But I also blame myself, I have underestimated your affections for each other. You all defeated me as a team. But now, I plan to dstroy you, one by one. And there's nothing you two can do to stop that."  
  
"You are underestimating us again, Slade. There is no way you can do that!" Robin said.   
  
"Oh really..."Slade laughed. "We'll see about that...."  
  
The floor under Starfire opened up like a trapdoor. Two hooks grabbed her by her legs and pulled her down before Robin could realize what was happening.  
  
"Starfire!" he called to her, kneeling down. Her starbolt was dimming as she sunk deeper.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire's voice was hardly heard. The floor shut itself up. Robin stood up and faced the darkness.  
  
"What have you done!" he asked, shaking with fury.  
  
"Like the new additions to your Tower, added specially by Callisto?" Slade laughed again. "Oh Robin, patience, you will be next."  
  
The lights went on again and Robin found himself all alone. No Cyborg...no Raven...no Beastboy...and no Starfire.  
  
"I will defeat you Slade, and I'll make sure of that. You and Callisto," Robin vowed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
pleasies review!  
  
-celi 


	9. A Fallen Star

alrighty, sorry for the last chappie, i was grounded, so yeah. thanks for the reviews, i love that you guys still support my writting and this fic! thank you guys sdo much!  
  
this chappie dedicated to...  
  
-Tengu Queen-i know, callisto is pretty much misunderstood...and screwed...you've seen a blue rose?i want to see one! i love irises, and hibiscus flowers....::sends you even more blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-lmao!!!i dont think slade deserves that..lol...i love your reviews! thank you so much! i'm glad you still like the fic!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Starfire fan-i figured its a sequel, i should refer to it, glad you liked that. Star is very...well you'll see in this chappie!hope you like!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-moezy-chan-you are probably the one who enjoys the suspense the most!thank you! i hope i am able to please you with this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome -thank you!!!!!oh..and sorry for the last chappie! i promise this is a whole lot longer...a whole lot longer!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-TribeKitten-thank you so much!i'm glad you njoyed all those chappies! i hope you still enjoy this one!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-samuraistar-thanks for reviewing! hope you like this chappie...BTW you'll be hearing from me soon, maybe before this chappie is posted up...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Flying Star-glad you like the chappie! oh and i have to read your fic soon, and your poems...they are always so pretty...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-RogueSummersLover-thanks for the review. glad you still like. i really cant spell, you should never from other chappies....::sends you blue adn yellow roses::  
  
-Tamaran Girl-thank you so much! i love your fics! hope you enjoy this chappie! oh, and thanks for reviewing my original work!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-kb-thanks so much! hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-RobinRox13-thanks for reviewing! i am so happy! hope you like this chappie!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Laserai-right now, i'm pretty speechless. thank you so much for your review. i mean wow...i am seriously speechless and shocked, and i saved your review, it's so...encouraging. i'm glad you enjoy this fic alot. thanks again!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Bubblebean022-hey! i'm glad Hearbreaks is still being read! thank ofr your review! hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Silhouetted Shadow-thanks for your review! oh, and I'm the one not worthy!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Neter Tua-thanks for all the reviews!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
kay, so we left off with Starfire geeting taken and robin all alone.....  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
A Fallen Star  
  
Starfire woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt her mind circle around and around like a Ferris Wheel in her skull. She looked around her and nearly fainted from what she saw. It was the Titan Tower! It was a clear sunny day. The sky was a nice shade of light blue, and the ocean surrounding the tiny island was throwing friendly waves on the shore. It was so peaceful. It was too surreal.  
  
"What is happening? Is this a dream...or is this complete reality?" she asked herself. She flew to the top of the tower. She settled herself onto the roof, taking in the calm cool brezze of the sea below her.   
  
"This is so...real," she commented, closing her eyes. She decided to fly towards the entrance. But when she tried to open it, it would open for her.   
  
"What is happening?" Starfire asked exasperatedly.  
  
"It won't open," she heard a familar voice speak behind her.  
  
"Callisto! You fiend, you treacherous evil manipulative-" Starfire yelled as she was cut off.  
  
"It won't open," Callisto repeated. Starfire looked at her questioningly.   
  
" I don't understand, why will it not open?" Starfire asked.   
  
"This is what would have been if you never would have joined the team," Callisto explained. Her voice sounded so much like an echo.   
  
The whole surroundings changed. They were suddenly inside Titan Tower. Starfire and Callisto were walking, with Callisto leading the way. Starfire's breath was caught up in her throat. There she saw it. She couldn't believe it. It took all willpower to maintain posture.  
  
She saw Robin.  
  
And Raven.  
  
Together.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Starfire chocked backed tears. Callisto mearly smirked.   
  
"This is the Titans, if you were never here. If you never met your friends or Robin. Watch," she pointed.   
  
Starfire obeyed and couldn't rip her eyes away from the scene.  
  
"Raven, have I ever mentioned how much I love you," Robin said to his girl, smiling ear to ear.  
  
Raven smiled back at him. Raven? Smiling?   
  
"About five million times," she responded in the monotone voice, but with a slight higher voice.   
  
"Well, I'll say it again," Robin smiled and dove in for a kiss, which Raven gave back.  
  
"Robin, why do you love me?" Raven asked.   
  
"Because you are beautiful, powerful, and not vulnerable. You are also not always so cheerful, or trying to make things better for everyone, or say strange things. You are, in a sense, normal. I couldn't love any other girl," Robin stated.  
  
"He couldn't love me?" Starfire asked, her voice breaking. But he said he loved her many times, but, this Robin said that he couldn't love her. Her kind of personality. He couldn't love her.   
  
"Nope, not at all. He hates your kind," Callisto smirked.  
  
"It can't be, " Starfire fell to her knees. "No, it can't be...IT CAN"T BE! This is all an illusion!"  
  
"What?" Callisto was taken aback. 'She can't know it's an illusion! I'll have to hurt her!'  
  
"Your powers allow you to reach into my mind. Read my fears," Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know?" Callisto asked her dumbfoundedly. She never told Starfire her powers. No one except...  
  
"Cyborg was concerned and informed me of your powers," Starfire said proudly.   
  
"You-well, fine! I guess since I can't break you down, I have to bring you down," Callisto took fighting stance. The whole Titan Tower room vanished and was replaced with a dark alleyway.  
  
"I have no problem in accepting your challenge," Starfire growled, already preparing her Starbolts.  
  
Callisto right away charged at Starfire, but Starfire was too quick. Instantly she flew up into the air. Unfortunately, Callisto's aura allowed her to defy all laws of gravity and gave Starfire a kick in the abdomen. Starfire, caught unawares, fell right down. Luckily, she held herself before she hit the ground. She sent about a dozen starbolts at Callisto. There was a large explosion and smoke was everywhere. Starfire, however remained her guard. She hd enough experience to know that the bad guys had more endurance to be kncked down by a couple of stabolts. Sure enough, the smoke cleared, and Callisto stood, breathing heavily, completely filled with cuts and bruises from all the starbolts that hit her. She once again lunged at Starfire, but once agin failed. Starfire puched her in the nose, and swiftly kicked her. Callisto flew back and crashed into a garbage can, her nose bleeding freely. She knew she was right away losing. She was already tired out, yet Starfire stood there, ready for another round.   
  
'I didn't know fighting Starfire would be this hard. I guess I underestimated her. I have to think fast,' Callisto thought as she racked her brain for ideas.   
  
"Are you positive that you wish to continue this battle? Or do you rather wish I finish you off quickly?" Starfire asked with mock innocence. She was angry beyond anything. Her friends were in danger because of the girl who was in front of her. A girl she once trusted. A girl she believed to be a friend. Robin was right. She couldn't have been trusted. And now Robin was alone, possibly facing Slade himself.   
  
"I have more strenght, Starfire," Callisto stood up, once again, taking fighting stance. Starfire flew at her, letting go more starbolts. Callisto blocked them all with an energy ball. Callsito threw it at Starfire. Starfire flew in all directions, but wasn't able to lose the strange red ball. She instead tried to block it, but still received damage to her arms. They were glowing red and were burning. Callisto stood at the ground, her eyes closed, and humming a strange tune. Starfire right away fell sleepy. Her mind was tugging at her to rest, but her body was still full of energy. She knew it was one of Callisto's mind games. She tried to block her mind, but it was echoed. Full of that strange melody, the lullaby.   
  
Callisto began to sing, knowing Starfire was almost under her spell.   
  
"When you lay down late at night  
  
I'm the siren you can't fight,   
  
I know you don't stand a chance.   
  
There is nothing you can do,  
  
Once I put my spell on you.  
  
When I sing to you my lullaby.  
  
Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby,  
  
When I sing to you my lullaby."  
  
Starfie slowly drifted down, her eyes closed and mind locked in a dream. Callisto caught her, and put her on her back. She was tired, but she knew the only way to stop her father was going to be involving Starfire.  
  
"I'm sorry, Starfire. But in oreder for me to be able to convince my little brother to help, I need to use you as bait. As an exhange. He won't help me otherwise," Callisto informed the sleeping girl. Starfire merely turned her head.   
  
"Oh, God, little brother, I hope you are alright without your friends," Callisto said as the environment changed. They were in the Titan's basement. Callisto quickly ran up the stairs, weighed down with the Tamaran girl on her back.   
  
"Don't worry Robin, once I get your friends back, maybe you'll accept me as a friend. Or the sister that I am."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay, i have been grounded for the last couple of weeks, so I am sneaking in updates when my mom is sleeping or not at home. sorry if the chappies are pretty short.  
  
pleasies review!  
  
-celi 


	10. Truth and Reunion

once again, thank you for all the reviews.there will only be fifteen chappies, and this fic is done!you know what i found funny? in the beginning, i was not going to put in Callisto because i didnt think she was "titan material" glad i did though. hope you all like this chappie!  
  
this is dedicated to...  
  
-writer of love 17-thank you, you are a loyal reviewer, and i am so happy you like this fic! thank you!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tamaran Girl-i have no idea what it is. but i shall find out! your stories rock so update soon!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-moezy-chan-isnt that one messed up family? hope you enjoy this chappy!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tengu Queen-i know! their family is so screwed up! i figured out how to make it work! and there are blue roses huh? ive never seen a silver one....::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Neter Tua-that exact same thought crossed my mind. but i needed starfire to sort of stand up against callisto, becasue well, callisto betrayed her, and really put her friends in messed up danger, and helped out slade. so yeah...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Zerin Emperess-thank you so much! hope you enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-samuraistar-i love that song. i forgot who sang it cause i lost the CD...::sniff::...well, i'm glad you updated! i was grounded, so im working on reading every fic i adore!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibinaiome-oh yeah...raven?with robin? it gave me the hibby gibbies! and slade as a father....to robin? so messed up!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Flying Star tltsi-thanks for reviewing! i need to check out your fics!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-i always love your reviews! they make me feel special.they, last chappie was full of twists, and im trying to make this chapter work!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- RogueSummersLover-i hope i dont get caught either. or else, no more computer for me!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Moon-N-Stars-welcome new reviewer! i am glad you like this fic also! i think ive seen your name before from reviewing heartbreaks! well, have some roses!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-starfire fan-i used to sleep to that song! but my cd is lost...so now i am so sad!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Laserai-thank you so much. I mean, I have no idea what to say. I mean, wow. your reviews always assure me that i'm not wasting my time writting fanfics. thank you so much. I cant say thank you enough. hope you still enjoy this chapter! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
Kay, well, i dont have much more to say so, here'ss...  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Truth and Reunion  
  
================================================================================================  
  
-they don't even know me  
  
they don't even try  
  
they don't even see me  
  
the tears that I cry  
  
I'm hurt all over  
  
never though I could  
  
be so misjudged  
  
be so misunderstood-Callisto  
  
================================================================================================  
  
I'm still spinning  
  
caught in your spell  
  
lost in the secrets  
  
you refuse to tell-Cyborg  
  
================================================================================================  
  
when I was just a little girl  
  
I believed in wondrous things  
  
beautiful sights in my mind  
  
never waking from this dream  
  
that was then this is now  
  
now I see such different things  
  
babies crying, horrible sights  
  
something's strange and I can't see  
  
what is wrong, what is right-Starfire  
  
================================================================================================  
  
I've learned my lesson  
  
made my mistakes  
  
I took a risk  
  
higher than the stakes  
  
this world is cruel  
  
full of broken pain  
  
full of worthless crap  
  
full of axes and chains  
  
my anger exists  
  
my happiness is gone  
  
so my advice to you:  
  
trust NO ONE!!-Robin  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Robin looked around Titan Tower for Starfire, and not o mention his friends. He knew it, that Callisto was bad news, but he wasn't able to convince Starfire. She was too goodat heart, and that was one of the reasons why he went crazy near her. But because he ignored his intuition, she was gone. And now the rest of his friends were in danger.  
  
Slade mentioned Callisto installed it in the basement. But no one was there when he checked. However, it was without a doubt that Callisto had an extraordinary power. What the power was exactly, he couldn't figure it out. He decided to try it one more time. It came as surprise when as soon as he opened the door, he experienced a kick in his stomach.  
  
Robin crashed into some furniture and he heard some glass shatter to the ground. He quickly got up and the lights were out once again. But the light from the full moonunmasked his attacker. It was none other than Slade.  
  
Only the sight of this Slade made Robin gasp in surprise. For the first time in his life, Slade was exposed. Robin dreamed of seeing the true indentity of the man who made his life miserable beyond reason.  
  
But now, he was having second thoughts. Slade was so ghastly looking and had a haunted look about him. His skin looked so leathery, and his blue eyes were surrounded by blood red veins. He also looked even more paler than ever. Robin for once, wished he was wearing his usual black and orange mask.   
  
"Hello Robin. What a pleasant surprise," Slade said as if he and Robin were friends from many years ago. No matter how frightening, cold, and haunting his eyes were, that voice always maintained that drawl.  
  
But it wasn't the eyes or the voice that unerved Robin. It was actually the fact of how, in a way, they looked so similar...  
  
"Slade, I want my friends back!" Robin pushed his previous thoughts back.  
  
"It's been awhile," Slade came closer. Robin put his guard up, ready for an attack.  
  
"I mean it, Slade! Where is Starfire?" Robin growled dangerously.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know where your precious friends are. Callisto could have either kept them somewhere, or possibly have killed the-"  
  
Robin didn't dare let him finish his sentence. With a quick run and punch, Slade flew back and tasted blood. Robin had broken his nose.  
  
"Patience, Robin. I only came to ask you calmly, if you would like to once again, join forces? We could strike fear into everyone's hearts. If you say no, I assure you, you won't come out of this fight alive, and neither will your friends," Slade asked after getting up, wiping the blood flooding from his nose.  
  
Robin ran again, taking out his rod. With a cry, he flipped in mid-air, hoping to strike Slade on the top of his head. Slade's quick refexes allowed him to dodge Robin's attack. obin, however, was not disheartened. He decided to kick him in his chest, wishing that this monster would feel his pain. The pain of having horribles memories come to life of losing, or almost losing those he cared about.  
  
"Never Slade!" he yelled, succeeding in his attack. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have an effect on Slade. He insteadgrabbed Robin by the neck, like how he did with his eldest child. Robin was coughing and soon was spitting out blood.   
  
"I have grown very impatient with you!" Slade roared. Robin's head was pounding. He was losing breath.  
  
"Funny, I could say the smae thing about you!" Callisto surprised them both as she stood against the wall, arms crossed. Slade dropped Robin from shock.  
  
"Callisto?" Robin looked at the girl who put his friends at the hands of the maniac who just tried to kill him. Yet, she saved him. Why?  
  
"Hmmm..." Callisto hummed softly, closing her eyes and folding her hands. Suddenly, Robin's body glowed and all over the room, there was Robins. He seemed to have multiplied.   
  
"Robin, run!" Callisto yelled as she ran back into a dark hallway.  
  
Robin-all the Robins ran. While the fake Robins ran in different directions, completely confusing Slade, the real Robin followed after Callisto. Confused as he was, he needed to talk to her, or make her sorry she messed with him.   
  
Robin ran all the way to where his room was. Callisto opened his door and pulled his in, closing the door quickly. Both sat in complete darkness until Callisto took out a small jar containing a tiny light.  
  
"Callisto!" I should ha-" but Callisto hushed him and covered his mouth with her hand.   
  
"Shh! Don't be so loud. He could be close!" she harshly whispered.  
  
"You're gonna pay!" he said, fist ready to pound into her face.  
  
"Wait! I have Starfire," Callisto flinched. Robin looked at her strangely, and slowly put his hand down.  
  
"Where?" he demanded.  
  
"Shh!" Callisto looked worriedly at the door. "Look, I have her, and the rest of the Titans. I will only hand them over safely on two conditions."  
  
"Go on," Robin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"One, is that you hear me out," Callisto pleaded.  
  
"I'm not going to trust you," Robin said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm not asking you to!" Callisto cried exasperatedly. "All I'm asking is that you listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Fine, what is the other condition?"  
  
"That you help me defeat Slade, once and for all," Callisto said, pure hatred escaping from her lips.  
  
Robin almost laughed out loud. Like he was going to say no to that request.   
  
"Fine, that is alright by me. Now, where is Starfire and the rest of my friends?" Robin asked again.   
  
"Wait, you said you'd listen," Callisto reminded him.   
  
"Fine!" he growled. "Then get on with it!"  
  
Callisto looked at the jar, their only source of light was trying to escape. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, well, this isn't going to be easy to say. Robin, my mother was a witch. Because of her, I'm an Oracle. I have a power of illusion and emotions. Illusion is a type of power that allows me to create images that I see in my mind. My power of emotion also allows me to see and read the souls of others. I can read their fears and their desires. I can also take away their souls."  
  
"You can what?" Robin asked, shocked at what the girl could do. It was enough to drive him to run away from her as fast as humanly possible. But the image of Starfire squashed that notion.  
  
"You heard! Well, Slade captured my mother, after he escaped the hospital. He used her as bait to get me to do what he wanted. Whatever he wanted," Callisto went on.  
  
"Just like what you're doing now, using my friends as bait. Like father, like daughter, " Robin muttered.   
  
A spark of danger sparked in Callisto's blue eyes, but what completely replaced by sadness.   
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. But at least I won't do what he did. He killed my mother in front of me. After he promised, after he swore..."she broke off, trying to fight back tears, feeling like she let her mother down.  
  
Robin then felt a surge of compassion and sympathy for her. He realized Callisto, Slade's daughter or noy, was still a young girl his age was still capable of feeling.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said, unsure of wehat to do.  
  
"No," Callisto sniffed. "I should be sorry. For foolishly thinking a man like him could keep his word. And to think he helped give me life-"  
  
"-but can so easily take it away," Robin finished for her. Callisto looked at him sincerely, taking his hand. Not romantically, but ready for comfort for what she had to tell him.  
  
"Robin, Slade had, no has, another child. A son, a couple months younger than me," sh stated. "He had an affair when my mom was pregnant with me. After he knew I was going to be a girl. The other woman believed him to be an honest true man.   
  
"So, you're a sister?"  
  
"Half-sister. Remember, same father, different mother. You know who the son is."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Think, Robin. You saw him. Imagine him younger, with the same personality...imagine. Remeber his eyes."  
  
Robin slowly thought. He pondered on who he knew. There wasn't a single villain he knew that looked like Slade. He looked at Callisto's eyes. They were truly given by Slade. But he saw them before. He was sure of it....  
  
"It scared me so much when I first saw you," Callisto laughed, even though she found nothing funny. "So much I refused to trust you."  
  
Robin's head suddenly clicked.  
  
"No, no, I can't-there's no way-"  
  
Callisto rolled her eyes. She knew younger brothers were annoying, but this was ridiculous. This was not the time to be in denial. "Don't deny it! I can feel it, you know. Think on how alike you two are. Same personalities, almost same features..."  
  
"I am not him!" Robin whispered, but defensive enough.  
  
"No, you're not. You are more than hin. Higher level, much more superior than he could ever be. You don't manipulate, or only think of yourself. He may have made you, but you aren't him. I'm proud of you little brother," Callisto beamed at him. Robin pulled his hand away.   
  
"Then, my mother?"  
  
"She put you up for adoption to protect you. She quickly found out about our father before you were born. I know, I read Slade's soul once. It was horrible," she looked paler as she said this.   
  
"I'm his son, you're my sister? This is too complicated," Robin commented, staring blankly at the small jar of light.  
  
"Well, it's about to get even more complicating," Callisto remarked, checking her watch. "That's Cyborg you're looking at."  
  
"Cy!"  
  
"Come on, we need to go to his room," Callisto pulled Robin up. She quietly opened the door-no sign of Slade. The siblings tiptoed over to Cyborg's room. There on the rechargable table, was Cyborg, completely unconscious. On the bed was none other than Starfire, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Star!" Robin cried joyously.  
  
"Shh! We are not out of the woods yet, you know!" Callisto lectured. She gingerly opened the jar, and held the soft light in the palm of her hand. Carefully, she let it hover over Cyborg's body and the light fell on his chest. Cyborg's eyes opened wide and looked at Callisto.  
  
"I...heard," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Heard what?" she asked.  
  
"Everything you told him," he slowly jerked his head in Robin's direction. Robin was kneeling next to the bed, holding Starfire's hand, watching her sleep. She looked like Sleeping Beauty.   
  
"Good," Callisto smiled. "So I won't have to explain it anymore. Starfire is seeing the truth in a dream, and The Dark will have explained it to Beastboy and Raven. Speaking of The Dark..."  
  
"The Dark?" Cyborg questioned, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, he should be here by now," Callisto told him.  
  
"I am here," a deep masculine voice spoke right behind her. Robin went immediately in front of Starfire, taking out three Bird-a-Rangs. Cyborg raised up his arm, which was also his dangerous weapon. Both boys were ready to fight. Callisto just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ignore them, they don't see your true form," she told her ghost friend.  
  
"Obviously," The Dark looked at Cyborg's and Robin's weapons. "I have the mortals."  
  
A portal appeared out of the wall and out came Raven and Beastboy (a/n:think of the theme song, where Raven comes out of her dark thingy...). Both were dazed and half-confused. But aside from that, they were healthy and alright.  
  
"Dude, that was the freakiest joy ride I've ever been on! "Beastboy cried out. "No, wait, it was alot like your mirror world thingy, Rae."  
  
"Thank you for not allowing my mind to be lost," Raven thanked The Dark, who smiled. Raven slightly blushed. To other's, The Dark's smile may have scared the living daylights out of them, but to Raven, it was very charming.   
  
"Oh no, thank you for allowing me to finally Rest. I thank you too, young oracle, and good luck to you all," he said before he dissapeared inside the portal he created.   
  
"Okay? I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but THAT was creepy," Cyborg finally lowered his arm.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm going to miss him," Raven commented, her violet-blue eyes shinning. Beastboy's jealously arouse again.  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty cute," Callisto agreed.  
  
"What?!" all three boys looked at her disbelieving.  
  
"It's an aura thing. Too complicating," Raven explained to Beastboy. He still shook his head. "But he was nothing compared to you." Beastboy smiled at Raven and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Starfire stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing her emerald orbs saw was Robin. She squealed with delight and hugged him. Robin returned her embrace and planted a passionate kiss. Callisto sighed happily.   
  
"Dudes, I have three words for you: GET A ROOM!" Beastboy said, earninng him a whack on head from his girlfriend.   
  
"Not so loud!" Callisto warned him.  
  
"Oh Robin. I believed you to be damaged!" Starfire cried, tears of mixed emotions trailing down her face.  
  
"It's alright, Star. We're together, that's all that matters," Robin kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Sorry to cut this little reunion short, but don't we have some evil Slade but to kick?" Cyborg brough them all back to focus.   
  
"Slade is inside our home?" Stafire asked.  
  
"Yeah, distracted by the dozen Robin clones running around Titan Tower," Callisto smirked.  
  
"I assume someone has a plan,?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah," Robin grinned confidently. "And we're for sure going to get Slade out of our lives."  
  
================================================================================================ I look at you   
  
and I realize   
  
the supernatural  
  
is in your eyes  
  
shivers are crawling up my spine  
  
with the satisfaction knowing, you're mine-Beastboy to Raven  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Before I met you  
  
life was all the same  
  
nothing was questioned  
  
nothing was changed  
  
now I can let my  
  
imagination run free  
  
every though is special  
  
when you're here with me-Raven to Beastboy  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::takes deep breath.:: whoa! i am done. this is probably my longest chappie! to be honest, i have no idea why the ending poems are here. I felt like i had to since i put one for the other titans. all the poems are written by yours truly. The first is called Misunderstood, the second is an excerp from one of my songs called Still in Love, the third is another excerp from a song called That was Then, This is Now, the fourth(geez, how many did i put in here)is a poem called I know Now, the last two right above are excerps from a song called Un-Ordinary. Okay, pleez review!  
  
-celi 


	11. The Slade Finale

Thank you all, I need to catch up with a lot of fics right now, so forgive me for the long updates, i try hard not to make them so long, updates i mean, not chappies. God knows my chappies arent long! but sorry. well, heres an update, so gotta give me credit for that right?dodges a soda can thrown at her o...k...i better start on the dedications...  
  
-moezy-chan-thank you, thank you. Glad you liked the chappie, and hope this one surpasses it, although I dont think it does, but whatever...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- writer of love 17-thanks so much, u like the poems? ::blushes::thank you! enjoy the chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Moon-N-Stars-i love it when he's like that! enjoy the chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tamaran Girl -thank you so much, glad you liked the poems, it means a whole lot! BB is pretty funny, I'm glad he's back, i missed him...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Silhouetted Shadow-lol...okay, well, Not Worthy of your reviews! enjoy the chappie!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-samuraistar-aww..stop, your embarrassing me! oh i can review now! yays!and i love merlina, and the poems you write! keep up the great work!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Flying Star tltsi-thank you also for liking my poerty and im happy the teams together. i was really missing them!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Laserai-your reviews are always real sweet. thanks a lot, once again, real speechless and don't know what to say...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome-yep...::nods:: it also disturbs me...well im pleased, happy, excited...any word that basically means happy, that u like my poems!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-StarfireLover-mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ::takes a breath:: mwa ha ha ha ha! i love keeping ppl in suspense! well, not really, no i do, but i'll try to update sooner! and its about time robin knew...::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-RogueSummersLover-oh yeah, he's a major hottie! lol! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-::Sobs:: I'm not worthy! I love it that you like the fic that much! now uim gonna be sad when it ends! oh...enjoy the chappie and thank you!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-pansgod-dont worry m'friend! it doesn't end till chappie numbah fifteen! meanwhile, enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-RobinRox13 -thanks you so much! enjoy the chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Neter Tua-i'm supa happy you like the fic! everyone is busy so no problemo!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- kb-i try, i try, please forgive me for the long update!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Bubblebean022-thank you, you'll find out!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
kay, before i start my usual babbling, here is the long awaited chappie numbah 11...note, this isnt the final chappie...  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Slade Finale  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Robin. You know you can't hide from me," Slade said aloud, strolling along throughout the entire Titan Tower. His footsteps echoed as he walked in the dark empty hallway. He had a huge laser gun, similar to the one Cyborg has. He felt something move behind him. Quickly, he spun around and fired. The window broke from his blast and shattered. The winter cool air hurried in. Slade turned back. He knew he can't make too mcuh noise and give himself away. He worked mysteriously.   
  
"Slade," a young anger-filled voice called to him. Slade turned around and smirked.   
  
"Robin, how nice of you to finally stop and chat," he said calmly. Robin's face scowled.  
  
"I'm not here to chat, Slade, I'm here to finally end this, this has gone on long enough!" Robin yelled, his scowl becoming more and more pronounced.   
  
"Dear naive, Robin, if you wish to defeat me, you are sadly mistaken. Have you not learned your lesson?" Slade taunted. "You cannot defeat me alone with out your friends. Which is precisely, why I am had them all killed."  
  
Robin's scowl suddenly disappeared and a smirk was replacing it. "Are you sure I am alone?"  
  
Slade took a few steps back in shock. Why was Robin so confident? "Yes, Callisto had them all killed when she believed I would release her mother."  
  
"Really, Slade?" Robin's body was suddenly changing. His dark black hair was turning blonde and he was suddenly shorter and thinner. Bright blue eyes took place of the mask and a female's figure was there. Callisto continued to smirk. "You know, you should probably make sure I really don't get close to my enemies."  
  
"Callisto!" Slade yelled and began to fire his weapon.   
  
"Not so fast, Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven flew from behind him and snatched his weapon using her powers. Before Slade haad any chance to react, a huge green elephant came charging toward him, carrying a half human robot.   
  
Slade was hit squarely in the chest and flew back. Cyborg got off Beastboy who went back to his human form.   
  
"It feels good to have my body back," Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, sorry for destrying it then," Slade ran up to him and punched his chest, making Cyborg's robotic body receive static. Slade would have continued his attack, but a red-haired Titan stopped his attacks.  
  
"You have never been sorry for anything in your life, Slade," Starfire said dangerously, green and violet starbolts forming. She released them all, and Salde once agan slid back and crashed against a small table. He laughed maniacly, and the other Titans looked at him strangely.   
  
"Callisto, it amazes me how realistic your illusions are," Slade continued to laugh. Callisto was the only teenager there and the rest of the Titans disappeared.   
  
"So, I guess you are used to me already," Callisto said in a monotone voce, similar to Raven's.  
  
"You think a father wouldn't know his own daughter?" Slade grinned, making his already frightening face more crazed.  
  
"I wouldn't know. But do you think a son would know his father?" Callisto had turned back to Robin. Robin's face was scrunched up in fury and took fighting position.  
  
"A son? Callisto, Callisto. Stop pretending to be something you are not. You will be destroyed for all that you've done," Slade threatened.  
  
"I am not Callisto. She is in fact close by with the other Titans, and provided me with her disguise. You were seeing her illusions," Robin explained, not dropping his guard.  
  
"Robin, what do you mean by son?"Slade questioned, reaching for his weapon which was close by.  
  
"I'd rather not be reminded of what kind of blood runs through my veins," Robin said in disgust.  
  
"What has my daughter been telling you?"  
  
"My older sister has been telling me the truth," Robin began to untie his mask. "Of my past." He let the mask drop to the floor. Slade gasped in surprise. Robin's blue eyes brought out something in the boy he always ignored. Blue eyes were staring at him, a spark of rage bore within them. Slade saw himself.   
  
"Son?"   
  
"By blood, yes. As far as I am concerned, there is absolutely no way you are family."  
  
"Why, I remember your mother so clearly..."  
  
"Don't even say anything about her!"  
  
"She was quite beautiful..."  
  
"Stop!"   
  
"She ran away, protecting the child she bore in her womb..."  
  
"I'm warning you Slade!"  
  
"But I caught up with her in the end...twisted her neck..."  
  
"Slade!"  
  
"Which is exactly what I will do to your precious Starfire..."  
  
"Arggh!" Robin ran up and striked at Slade. Slade merely smiled and dodged his attack. A battle was formed. Robin and Slade were giving each other all they had. It was turning out to be a mortal combat, and it seemed like there was going to be no end. Robin soon was bruised in the face, Slade was bleeding furiously. None were giving in.  
  
"Why do you hate me? Why won't you leave me alone?" Robin had asked between punches.  
  
"I refuse to let live in happiness1" Slade roared. He kicked Robin and he heard a crack coming for Robin's arm and right leg.  
  
"Why?" Robin asked, slowly getting up for the floor, his arm and leg hurting him.  
  
Their surrounding had changed. Slade looked around him in fear. The walls were bright blood red. There was a harsh wind and Robin seemed confused. Yet, he was paying more attention to his arm which seemed broken. HIs leg was also broken.  
  
A young boy who looked like Robin was hiding in a dark place, covering his ears. Yelling was heard through the outside.  
  
"Why did I have to marry such a worthless bitch!" a man with red hair yelled. A woman with dark long hair was cowering from the presence of the man. The man striked the woman and hit her face. The woman began to sob and a dark red mark appeared on her face. The boy shut his eyes and began crying.  
  
Another image flashed before them. A boy no older than fifteen was wearing glasses, which hid his ocean eyes. He was looking at a girl with buge green eyes and auburn hair. The girl flipped her hair in delight. The boy was tucking in his shirt and made sure his glasses weren't sliding down his nose. He took a deep breath and marched right up to the girl.  
  
"Uh...ahem, Stella?"the boy in an unusual high-pitched voice.  
  
"Oh," the girl looked at him in disgust. "Hello, Anthony."  
  
"I was wondering-well, more of hoping...would you caretogotoutwitme?" the boy said in one breath.  
  
"If I want to go out with you?" the girl sneered, her pretty smile showing. "Please, I'm sorry, I can't go out with an over-achieving nerd like you."  
  
The boy looked down hurt and the girl walked away laughing.  
  
A man was coming home from work. He was good-looking and very happy to be home. He opened his door and heard moaning coming from the second floor of his Victorian style home. He ran up and found a beautiful red-haired woman sleeping with another man with dirty blonde hair. The man began to yell and the woman knocked down one of her lighted candles. The room caught on fire and half of the man's face was burned.  
  
"STOP IT!" Slade fell to the floor and began to tremble. "You! Will! Pay!"  
  
Slade stood up and was ready to hit Robin, ready to kill him. He felt he was resposible for all of his pain. Robin was in too much pain to move. Luckily, Starfire grabbed him and flew up towards the red sky and prevented Robin from any more harm.   
  
"Robin, you are damaged!" Starfire pointed at his arm which was bending in the opposite direction. She didn't even want to look at his leg which swelled up.  
  
"I'm fine, but Slade is going nuts. Tell Callisto to stop it, it's becomin-STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as Slade took hold of one of Starfire's legs and pulled her down. He began to beat her.   
  
"Why Stella? Why did you reject me!" Slade demanded as Starfire was continued to be wounded. She was powering up her starbolts with difficulty. Robin was clutching his wounds, trying as hard to reach her.   
  
"Why Rachel! What did you see in him!" Slade continued to hit Starfire. Starfire finally let go of her bolts and green light was coming from her eyes. Slade was pushed off her and Starfire stood up and nearly collapsed from pain.  
  
"Beastboy turned into an Eagle and carried Robin while Raven came and helped carry Starfire who was too weak to fly. Cyborg blasted Slade with his gun and Slade fell to the floor. Using a special rope that he built, Cyborg binded his arms and legs. Callisto smiled at him and looked down gravely at her father.   
  
"You should have let them be happy," she told him. She bent down and Slade watched her, not saying a word. He knew what was going to happen. Callisto took Slade's hand and a blinding light surrounded her body. She then held a tiny dark red light in her hand. Their environment was back to normal and Titan Tower's lights were back on. Callisto cleched her hand and went right over to Raven. Raven was tending Starfire's and Robin's wounds but when she saw Callisto, she nodded and stood up.  
  
"You know which dimension to send him in," Callisto smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be back," Raven assured her, taking the little red light from her.  
  
"Say hello to The Dark for me," Callisto grinned.  
  
Raven smiled back and left. All the Titans looked at each other, an expression of great triumph was on each face. Callisto sighed and Cyborg sank heavily into a couch. Starfire looked warmly and Robin who finally was content and sure of everything. Beastboy was smiling ear to ear. Robin took a big breath and felt like he was holding his breath for years.  
  
"We finally beat him, guys. We finally won," he announced.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well, chappie eleven is there, hope you enjoy and review. only four chappies left.   
  
-celi 


	12. The Reason Cyborg and Callisto

Yeah, so I finally get some time to update this fic and ffn decides to either have a broken server or update the site again. i dont mind that so much, but it refuses to let me log in! and now, to top matters all of, I cant even move my legs since they are so cramped, well, i hope my bad mood didnt ruin this chappie....  
  
well, now as usual, my dedications....  
  
- moezy-chan-thank you so much! I'm glad you liked! ::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- writer of love 17-whoo hoo! he's gone! for sure! ::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Tengu Queen-I even felt a little sorry...but just a little...yep!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Flying Star-thanks so much, callisto is pretty good with messing with pppl's heads, oh and cant wait for your poems!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- Laserai-thank you, thank you! i'm glad i have yet to fail you. im actually excited for the fic to end. its been a long great journey!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-chibi-naiome-::wipes forehead:: good, glad you dont mind!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- RobinRox13-thanks so much! hope you enjoy this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Starxfire-thanks new reviewer! im glad you feel that way about my fic! ::smiles:: thanks so much!::sends you blue amd yellow roses::  
  
-Star Light1021-::blush:: thank you so much! glad you really liked it! im happy now! thanks!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-kb-thanks so much! hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
-malfoygranger4eva-wow! thanks and welcome to the teen titan section of ffn! im really glad you liked my fic! thanks a whole lot!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
- mi/ri-yay! they're found! wish o could find my bros...::sends you two blue and yellow roses::  
  
-Starfire fan-thanks so much. enjoy the chappie!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::  
  
so here is...................  
  
New Identity  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The Reason-Cyborg and Callisto  
  
i'm not a perfect person.   
  
there are many things i wish i didnt do  
  
but i continue learning.   
  
i never meant to do those things to you.  
  
Callisto knocked on a door that read Cyborg. She twiddled her thumbs and hoped she would not face possible rejection. She knew she messed up big time, but hopefully, she would at least be able to be forgiven. She prayed that Cyborg could forgive her.   
  
and so i have to say before i go,   
  
that i just want you to know  
  
The door opened smoothly. Cyborg was behind the door. He looked at her in surprised. Callisto rubbed the back of the blode head in embarrassment. Her face turned bright red and she was lost for words.   
  
"Um...uh...er...hey Cy," she said meekly.   
  
"Hey," Cyborg responded just as uncomfortably.   
  
"I need to talk to you, is that okay?" Callisto asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, sure," Cyborg let her in. They both sat on the bed where they once played video games. Back when things weren't so confusing.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as casually as possible.  
  
Callisto felt her throat dry up. How was she going to tell him?  
  
i've found a reason for me,   
  
to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new,   
  
and the reason is you  
  
"I'm...I-...I'm so sorry...for everything."  
  
"I know, you felt like you had to, I understand," Cyborg assured her. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I feel like it is. Well...because in truth, it really is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for his tricks," Calliso bowed her head in shame.  
  
"He got what he deserved, there's no need to worry about him okay," Cyborg hugged her. She felt so safe in his arms. She didn't want to him to ever let go.   
  
i'm sorry that i hurt,   
  
its something i must live with everyday  
  
and all the pain i put you through,   
  
i wish that i could take it all away  
  
How lucky she was to have him. Well...almost anyways.  
  
"Callisto," Cyborg-to Callisto's dislike-let her go. "Why did you not have us killed. You put your life at stakes, yet you hardly knew us, why?"  
  
"I didn't plan on letting you all live," Callisto answered slowly.  
  
and be the one who catches all your tears,   
  
thats why i need you to hear  
  
"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I didn't plan on letting you live. Until I met you."  
  
i've found a reason for me,   
  
to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new,   
  
and the reason is you  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, I liked you, and I didn't want to kill you," Callisto looked at him, tears glimmering in her blue eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you at all."  
  
"You liked me?" Cyborg's heart was pounding loudly.  
  
"I still do-no, no wait I don't," Callisto said, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"You don't" Cyborg felt his oncve beating heart drop heavily.  
  
"No, I think I love you," Callisto's smile grew.  
  
i've found a reason for me,   
  
to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new,   
  
and the reason is you  
  
"You do?" Cyborg barely could control his excitement.  
  
"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Because I wanted to tell you tha I love you. I understand that you may not feel the same, after all I did..."  
  
i'm not a perfect person,   
  
i never meant to do those things to you  
  
and so i have to say before i go   
  
that i just want you to know  
  
"No, don't say that! I feel the same way!" Cyborg announced happily.  
  
Callisto's head shot up in the air and she dared to look at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I was afraid that you would not want to be with me. I love you, Callisto Bouvier," Cyborg said, ignoring the lump in his throat.  
  
Callisto went up to him and immediately kissed him. The two were in complete bliss and everything around them seemed to just fade away. All that they really knew was that they were made for each other. And nothing or no one could say otherwise.  
  
i've found a reason for me,   
  
to change who i used to be  
  
a reason to start over new,   
  
and the reason is you  
  
"Cyborg, you are my everything to me. I need you to be able to practically live, I love you with all my heart," Callisto whispered in her ear.  
  
Cyborg pulled her closer to him and kissed her once again; his way of saying the same thing applied to him.  
  
i've found a reason to show  
  
a side of me you didnt know  
  
a reason for all that i do,  
  
and the reason is you  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
you'd think for it taking me forever to update, this chappie would be longer. Oh well, hope it wasnt that bad. The next one is a song chappie about Raven and Beastboy. so gotta work on that. please review!  
  
-celi 


	13. Fall To Pieces Beastboy and Raven

thanks everyone, only this chappie and two others and we're finally thru with this little sequel of mine...thanks everyone and really sorry for the delay...

dedication time!

- Starxfire-thanks for reviewing, heres another song chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-moezy-chan-you shall wait no more! thanks for reviewing!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- RobinRox13-thanks so much! enjoy this chappie!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-samuraistar-::bows to you::thank you thank you! love ur fics as well, thanks for reviewing!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Star Light1021 -join the club, im always grounded for one thing or another!enjoy the chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-malfoygranger4eva-thanks! i sorta am sick of the song though...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- kb-thanks alot!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-writer of love 17-i know! ::sniff::its about time cy has someone!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-starfire fan-it is anoying, but it fit perfectly with the meaning of the chappie...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Neter Tua-well, now it bb and raven's lovey dovey moment!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Flying Star-thanks, cant wait to read ur poems!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-chibi-naiome-i know, but it fitted perfectly, sorry!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Laserai- i dont know how u do it, but your reviews are real great. im gonna miss them so much!im glad u still like my fics and i know that ill still have ur support!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-starrobin4eva-thanks alot! wow, two nites! get some sleep! thanks for the review, that so sweet!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-mi/ri-ohh, i hope she comes back soon. extra roses in hopes for her safe return and thanks fro reviewing!::sends you both extra blue and yellow roses::

okay, well, here's BB and Rae's moment.

New Identity

Chapter Thirteen

Fall To Pieces; Beastboy and Raven

"Azarath Metrium Zynthos, Azarath Metrium Zynthos..." Raven chanted as she meditated alone in her room. After all of the chaos that has been going on around Titan Tower, she really didn't have much time to meditate, something that was crucial to her. "Azarath Metrium Zynthos, Azarath Metrium Zynthos..."

A soft knock was heard coming from the other side of her door. Opening just her right eye, she broke away from her concentration. She half wondered and then half knew who was behind it. She walked over and opened it and saw a nervous Beastboy, smiling sheepishly, looking back at her dark violet-blue eyes.

"Um, ahem," Beastboy's green face flushed as he cleared his throat. "Wanna go out for a walk."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_I look away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Raven looked at her boyfriend who seemed to be more interested in looking at his feet than her. She sighed softly. She looked around her and saw how truly beautiful Gotham City looked at night. Just the way she liked it. It reminded her of a calm paradise. She then scolded herself. She decided she was hanging around Starfire too much. She was not one to appreciate the beauty of things. She never really felt emotion at all.

Unless she was near the Titan who never really rested until she smiled.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

"So er, Rae, I wanted to talk to," Beastboy sliced through the thick silence that was way too unbearable for this fun-loving teen.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Raven answered.

"Right," Beastboy blushed from embarrassment. "Well, I wanted to start off with my apologies..."

Raven looked at him in surprise. She hoped he was not going to screw this one up this time...

"Look, I am real sorry I got jealous of Aqualad. And I am sorry for taking it out on you. It's not that I don't trust you, it's actually him I don't trust. Like I said, I mean, if I were him, I would so totally wanna hit on you..."

Raven smiled a small smile.

_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the star_

_Back into your arms_

"...and I also wanted to really let you know how I feel. Raven, don't kill me or use your powers on me when I say this, but...Rae, I love you."

Raven's eyes opened wide and a fire hydrant behind her exploded. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

"I know it all seems rushed, and you might not feel like that but-"Beastboy hastily tried to apologize but Raven didn't let him. Her hood covered her face so he didn't see her satisfied smile.

"Beastboy, do you know why The Dark took you?" Raven asked him.

Beastboy shook his head and wondered why Raven didn't beat him to a pulp yet.

"Because you were the only one who could have saved me," she raised his head. He grinned at watching her happy expression.

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

"My mind would have been lost in that...that place. But you saved me. The only way it would have been saved if I had something extremely close to my heart. That was your cue."

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

"That means that you-do you?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Raven nodded. "Of course I love you."_

"Oh thank God," Beastboy sighed with relief. "God forbid, if you didn't well, I probably would have done something stupid..."

"And that wouldn't be normal because?" Raven asked with one of her eyebrows raised and a smirk played on her face.

"Hey," Beastboy said in mock hurt.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

"_You know. I'm not a fan of the mushy cheesy romances like Starfire is, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to kiss the girl at this point in time," Raven pointed out._

"Oh, yeah," Beastboy blushed slightly, and grinned. He pulled Raven closer to him as they shared their most memorable kisses they have ever experienced. Even the sky knew how to set up the moment perfectly by making sure no clouds were in the sky. The stars were shinning brightly and the couple couldn't have been happier.

_I'm in love with you,_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

Objects were levitating in the air, but Raven didn't care. This was one of those times when it didn't matter if she showed emotion. It was worth it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry for the delay. Please review.

-celi


	14. When your eyes say It A Robin and Starfi...

Yeah, sorry for the long update, but only one chappie left, and it's the end....sorry, dozed off there...well, dedications are up next.

-kb-thanks so much!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Flying Star-yep, so cute, but this couple is cuter.::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- writer of love 17-no more wait!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-DIWaRrIa-thanks so much!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

- starrobin4eva -thanks so much! oh, and i hardly am ever on, sorry...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-moezy-chan -thanks so much! enjoy!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Silhouetted Shadow-you are worthy!im not worthy!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Starxfire-yea, i fogot the spelling...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Neter Tua-yea, i forgot, sorry about that. but the next chappie is the last, so sad...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Tengu Queen -thanks so much!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- chibi-naiome-yea...sorry for the update...::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

- Star Light1021-thanks so much! glad you still love it. one chap to go!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-RogueSummersLover -thanks, now its Rob' s and Star's turn!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-mi/ri-wow, thats covinient. tell her to get well soon!::x-tra blue and yellow roses for you two!::

New Identity

Chapter Fourteen

When your eyes say It; A Robin and Starfire Romance

"Robin, you did say you were going to keep your promise to me," Starfire said smiling to Robin.

"I know," he smiled back.

"When are we going to go out then," Starfire asked innocently.

"Fine, how 'bout now," he said to her.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire giggled.

Robin got up and dressed. He has never felt so lucky in the entire world. Finally, things were right in the world. And he was finally with Starfire, the one person that made his life so complete. And each word was music to his ears.

_I love to hear you say that you love me _

_With words so sweet _

_And I love the way with just one whisper _

_You tell me everything _

_And when you say those words _

_It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard _

Starfire softly brushed her long red hair and smiled inwardly. She giggled at the thought of finally spending some alone time with Robin. She felt that they deserved it. After all the madness that has been going on at Titan Tower, a date would relax them all. Their relationship has been through so much and it survived. They could face the world. All he had to do was say those three words and her life brightened.

_But when your eyes say it _

_That's when I know that it's true _

_I feel it _

_I feel the love coming through _

_I know it _

_I know that you truly care for me _

_'Cause it's there to see _

_When your eyes say it _

"Starfire, you ready?" Robin said through the door.

"Yes, I am ready, Robin," she called to him. She came out wearing a light purple short-sleeved shirt, and a perfect fitting pair of dark blue jeans. Robin had a blue shirt and jeans. He was so casual, but it was his face that drew more attention. Once again, to Starfire's delight, his mask was in his room, tucked safely in a drawer. His mesmerizing eyes always called to Starfire, telling her to never break her stare.

"Uh...Star?" Robin looked at her worriedly, his eyes flickering concern.

"Yes, I am alright," she blushed. Robin smiled and took her hand.

Both made their way to the amusement park, one of the places where Robin and Starfire hung out way before they pursued a romantic relationship. It was one of the places where at the beginning of their relationship, Robin would explain how great the Earth was, and just spend time with his friend. Their most thoughtful conversations were said at the amusement park.

_I love all the ways that you show me _

_You'll never leave _

_And the way your kisses, they always _

_convince me _

_Your feelings run so deep _

_I love the things you say _

_And I love the love your touch conveys _

"Let me win you a prize," Robin took her by the hand to one of those dreaded games that seemed to cheat you and take your money.

"What do you want, kid," a heavily pounded man said.

"Take your pick, Star," Robin pointed to the many bright stuffed animals hanging up on the walls. Her green eyes searched each toy that seemed perfect. Then she saw a huge baby blue an white kitten giving her the most adorable stare. They eyes also matched a certain Boy Wonder's eyes...

"That kitten is so sweet looking!" she squealed.

"I'll get it for you," he promised. He turned to the carnie looking at them suspiciously. "What do I have to do?"

"Are you sure you want that one? You need to hit these balloons, ten exactly in a row, to win that," the carnie handed him ten darts. Robin gave him two dollars.

"Can I use all the darts at once?" he asked the carnie.

"Yeah, but you're not going to hit ten balloons in a row like that."

"Watch me."

Starfire watched amazed at Robin's confidence. Robin scrunched up his face in concentration. He looked at the bright balloons hanging form a board. He eyed the middle row and decided that was the row he was going to hit.

"Watch this, Star," he took a step back, and with one swift release of both his hands that carried five darts each, the darts flew at the speed of sound to the balloons. Each dart popped a balloon from the middle row.

"Using bird-a-rangs really makes playing darts a piece of cake," he commented.

The stupefied carnie handed Robin his prize. Robin bowed and humbly held out the kitten to Starfire.

"For m'lady," he said. Starfire giggled and accepted the kitten. Robin grabbed her by her waist and both walked towards their favorite ride; The Ferris Wheel.

_But when your eyes say it _

_That's when I know that it's true _

_I feel it _

_I feel the love coming through _

_I know it _

_I know that you truly care for me _

_'Cause it's there to see _

_When your eyes tell me _

_I know they're not tellin' lies _

_They tell me _

_All that you're feelin' inside _

_And it sounds so right _

_When your eyes say it, say it _

Both Titans sat at one of the seats and slowly rose and the Ferris Wheel went around at a good pace round and around.

"Robin, I am glad that we finally have time to ourselves," Starfire told him.

"Same here, Star," he stretched his arms. He wrapped one around Starfire's shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you believe you will forget all that has happened?" she asked, clutching to her kitten.

"No, I can't. To think he was my father, well, it's hard. But that's in the past now. Let's enjoy the present," Robin kissed the top of her head.

Starfire grinned with a blush on her cheek.

"Starfire, I was scared. I was sure I was not going to let you get hurt. Yet, we all were endangered, and you were almost gone," Robin voiced the thing that has been bothering him.

"Robin, our last reunion applies to this one. It was not your fault. I _chose _to put my self in danger. I _chose _to be at your side.I _choose _to love you. Nothing that has happened was your fault. You need not feel any guilt," Starfire explained to him.

_And the words that they say _

_take my breath away _

_No song ever sounded so sweet _

_I love every word that they say to me _

"Starfire, I love you. Never forget that," Robin looked at her meaningfully.

"I will find it difficult to try to forget. Be assured I will always remember," Starfire traced his face with one hand. "For I love you as well."

_But when your eyes say it _

_That's when I know that it's true _

_I feel it _

_I feel the love coming through _

_I know it _

_I know that you truly care for me _

_'Cause it's there to see _

_When your eyes tell me _

_I know they're not tellin' lies _

_They tell me _

_All that you're feelin' inside _

_And it sounds so right _

_When your eyes say it _

Then they kissed. They kissed so passionately and lovingly, nothing else existed. Finally, _finally_, everything was in balance. Nothing was wrong. They were together. That was all that mattered. They continued to kiss, even as the ride ended. They were so absorbed in their own world, the man handling the ride had no choice but to continue the ride with them on. There was no need to interrupt them.

Especially when Robin would totally kill anyone who would dare interrupt his "moment" with Starfire.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

thats all folks! please review!


	15. Epilogue Renewed

Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is like the first time I have updated in less than a week! ::applause:: thank you, thank you, I swear, I am so happy. Well, I am also sad since this is the LAST, I repeat, LAST, chappie of New Identity. It's just an epilogue so it is REALLY short (and pretty crappy). Well, thank you all so much for the support and reviews, and not one single flame in this fic! AMAZING!!!:: more applause:: well, now, without further ado, the last chappie will start off with the usual dedications.

-Starxfire-glad you thought so! and enjoy the last chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-clueless90- thanks! i updated sooner! yay for me!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-moezy-chan-thanks, good loyal reviewer! this is the end of it all, hope you enjoy!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Princess Grace-it makes me sad too! thanks for the compliments and really hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-writer of love 17- i had to dedicate one to them. they are such a cute couple!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Silhouetted Shadow-wow, to be in the same rank as Shrek (long live Puss in Boots!!) is awesome! thanks so much! i'm not worthy!!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-LuckyLadyStar-NOW it's over. thank you so much for reviewing!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-RogueSummersLover-thanks so much! i hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-D-I-WaRrIa-thank you soooo much! as for I carem i will be updateing soon, i hope...well, enjoy!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Starfire fan-hell yea long live Robin and Starfire. I cant wait till this weeks episode. Its gonna rock!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

- kb-thanks so much!::Sends you blue and yellow roseS::

-chibi-naiome- NOW its finished. thanks for once again being my loyal reviewer!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-samuraistar-::blushes like crazy and bows to samuraistar:: lol!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Laserai-you know, i am going to save all of the reviews you worte because they are great and always make me fel special. thank you for reviewing throughout the entire fic. thank you.::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Flying Star-Robin rocks, there's no doubt about it.::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-TribeKitten-thanks so much! its allright and thank you for reviewing!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Star Light1021-thanks so much! im glad you liked it and now its over. im gonna cry!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

kay, now for the last chappie....

New Identity

Chapter Fifteen

Epilogue; Renewed

"Starfire, are you sure I'm not in trouble?" a nervous Callisto asked Starfire, who was walking alongside her.

"I am positive, Callisto. I wish to tell you, but I do not want to ruin the surprise," Starfire explained.

"I hate surprises," Callisto muttered under her breath. If she had her way, she would have left the Titans alone in peace, the way they were before she came and threatened that peace. But, where was she to go? Starfire and Robin shared the same worry and refused to let her leave until she found a place.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Callisto pleaded again with her big blue eyes. Starfire just giggled and shook her head. Callisto silently pouted and wondered if they were going to have a small revenge on her. She _would _have deserved it.

"Starfire, I'm happy you're with my brother," Callisto told her. Starfire looked down and blushed.

"How did you know Robin and I were an item?" Starfire asked, her face still obvious.

"Well, it was kinda obvious, I mean that's why you were a great targe-never mind," Callisto shut herself up.

"If it is one thing you and Robin are alike in, is that you both feel guilt for the happenings that were not your fault," Starfire consoled her.

"It was my fault," Callisto looked down.

"No, it was not. I too once worked for Slade. I know the confusion of hurting your friends. Then, I realized I was tricked. Your reason is the same," Starfire explained. It seemed that both of Slade's offspring needed some reassurance.

"Are you prepared for what you are about to see?" Starfire pointed to the door where all the other bedrooms were, with a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"Not really," Callisto confessed.

"Surprise!" all the Titans appeared of the door with the same ridiculous smiles on their faces. The entire room was deep blue and purple with silver stars all over the ceiling and walls. There was a queen sized bed, a huge TV with a video game console attached. Callisto was speechless. _Is this my room?..._

"I hope you like it," Beastboy said, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist. "Cause if you don't, too bad, cause we worked _really _hard on it."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Beastboy," Raven silently grinned.

"No way. No way. I can't believe it. Is this for real?" Callisto looked around in shock.

"Yeah, this is our way of saying thank you," Cyborg told her.

"And congrats on joining the team," Robin went up to her and handed her a circulator yellow object with a huge white _T_ in the center. "You're one of us...sis."

Callisto looked at her brother with tears forming in her eyes that were like his. She hugged him. Robin, only taken aback for about a second, hugged back.

"Thank you so much!" Callisto burst.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire jumped in laughter.

"Okay...yeah...that's enough of the hugs...let go please...thanks," Robin mumbled.

Robin then went to Starfire and whispered something in her ear that made his girlfriend laugh. Cyborg took this time to go over to Callisto and give her his own personal congrats.

"I'm glad you'll be staying," he whispered.

"Same here," she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and Cyborg turned complete beet red.

"Cyborg! That's my sister!" Robin yelled. Starfire laughed.

"Let's get outta here," Beastboy led Raven out.

"Why don't we do the same, Starfire and Callisto snuck quietly out, leaving their significant others in Callisto's room to argue.

"They'll get over it," Callisto assured Starfire.

"How do you-" Starfire began but then remembered.

"What else can you predict?" Starfire asked her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. A journey never ends. It is just renewed."

THE END

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ya, okay, this was corny, I know, but it is the last chappie, so it has a right to be corny! Ya, okay, thanks everyone once again, and GOODNITE!

Please review!

-celi


End file.
